Seeking Refuge
by Aethelgythe
Summary: Two abused children seek the refuge of Rivendell while facing many dangers along the way. The twins, Glorfindel, Elrond, and a six year old Estel come in later. Please R&R! My first LOTR fanfic! COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

SEEKING REFUGE

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkien. Although Tony, Rebecca, Grettal Wayside, and Hillander are my characters.

Authors' note: This is my first Lord of The Rings fanfiction. This is not a mary sue in any shape, form, or fashion. Please read and review!

Chapter 1

"You'll never be anything! YOU ARE USELESS!" An angry voice screamed at her. An eleven year old girl cowered away in fear and doing so merely evoked her stepfather to strike her. A loud, resonating slap echoed around the dirty, ramshackle hut that her family called home. She fell to the floor in a heap, crying. Her little brother, only five years of age, was cringing in a corner watching the scene wide eyed with tears streaking down his chubby little cheeks. His tears left little rivulets that cleaned away the grime that caked his face. Her mother began shouting at him to leave her alone.

Tony, her little brother crawled over to her and held on to her tightly. He whispered softly in her ear, "Becka, I'm scared." He began to sob into her tangled, filth ridden, ebony hair.

Her family farmed for a living outside the town of Bree in middle earth. Unfortunately, the land had recently experienced a horrible drought that caused her family's small plot of crops to be completely devastated. They were on the verge of starvation.

Her stepfather had never treated her kindly. A steady pattern of abuse was steadily building. He blamed Rebecca and her mother for all of his misfortunes even though none of it was their fault. Every day he would scream at them and constantly degrade them, treating them lower than dirt. Like animals, he made them sleep on the floor with only a little straw for a bed and forced them to work in the field alongside him. If she or her mother did not complete a task on time or performed it incorrectly, he would beat them in front of her baby brother Tony. It seemed as of late, that he delighted in their pain and suffering.

Evil was spreading across the land like a wildfire and it seemed to have consumed her stepfather entirely. She was afraid of him and tried to stay away from him as much as possible. She spent time with her best friend Grettal Wayside whenever she could get away from home. Grettal was a hobbit girl that lived a few miles away, also dwelling near the settlement of Bree. It was from her friend that she heard the most wonderful stories from. They were stories of dragons, elves, dwarves, and the newly heard of evil that was beginning to reemerge after the long war of ages past. She oftentimes took Tony with her for fear that some evil deed would befall him if she were to leave him in the clutches of Hillander, her stepfather.

The screaming fight between her mother and stepfather abruptly ended. He glared daggers at her mother's retreating form and then turned back towards her. His eyes blazed with fury and hate. He was seething with unbridled anger and a strong sense of evil practically oozed from him in dark waves.

"Get out of my sight! And take the little beggar with you," he spat.

She clambered awkwardly to her feet and clasped her brother's hand tightly within her own before hastening out of the makeshift door. They ran for a ways before looking back to assure that they were safe and weren't being followed. They then walked in silence the rest of the way to Grettal's house.

Grettal met them at the front door and they ambled off towards their secret hideaway which was a makeshift tent at the base of a tree. It was located at the bottom of the hill where Grettal lived and was sitting near a small muddied little lake. Unfortunately, this small lake was their source of water for bathing, drinking, cooking, and washing clothes.

They settled themselves down inside the makeshift tent in a semicircle and Grettal began a new story. This story was the newest one that Rebecca and Tony had heard thus far. It was about the elves that lived in a faraway place where the air was clean, the water was pure, and the trees were the lushest green ever seen. The elves were immortal and the fairest race in all of middle earth. They had powers that no one else possessed, powers of healing and of foresight. They could tell if you were sensing the truth or not. And they were from what Grettal described, very close to nature. Rumor had it that they could smell you from miles away and that the trees were their friends and would whisper secrets to them.

The tale continued long into the afternoon until dusk was nearly upon them. Rebecca and Tony thanked Grettal for the tale and wished her farewell before starting the long trek back home.

The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon and darkness seeped over the land. One by one, the stars above twinkled to life and the night time creatures took up their evening calls.

Tony clung onto her hand a little more tightly than before. He was afraid of the dark although he never truly admitted it. Admitting ones fears aloud to the world and within earshot of her stepfather was a dangerous thing to do. Rebecca learned this the hard way only years before. When she was seven she admitted aloud that she was afraid of spiders. Her stepfather that same night made sure that a big one found its way into her bed and forced her to kill it despite her pleas. After that frightful incident she put on a brave face and made it appear that she wasn't afraid of them any more, or anything for that matter. He left her alone soon after.

As they neared their home, screaming drifted to them upon the wind. Only there were no words. The screaming intensified and echoed down the little dirt lane. Rebecca got off of the road and she and her brother crouched in the bushes not too far from the house. It was her mother screaming. It was frightful and pain filled. She and her brother covered their ears and began to shake with a fright of their own. Then as suddenly as it began, the screaming was abruptly cut off.

The makeshift door was splintered to pieces as a body crashed through it and rolled lifelessly into the grass. Rebecca covered her brothers' eyes and whispered in his ear for him to keep still and absolutely quiet. She was shaking and was afraid that the very refuge of the bushes would give her away with all of the rustling she was making. She saw her stepfather stagger out of the house with a knife. It was glistening in the starlight. He tossed it aside before kicking the body on the way down the lane towards Bree.

Fortunately, they were not noticed and the rustling in the bushes was mistaken for the soft, warm summer night's breeze that drifted through the country side.

To be continued…


	2. A Journey Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkiens' Lord of The Rings, nor do I make profit from my stories.

Authors' Note: I appreciate those of you that reviewed thus far! Comedy relief will come in at a later time although I'm not sure when. This story was intended to be serious in nature in order to capture real life related events. The story will become brighter as the storyline progresses.

Chapter 2

The moon rose high into the night sky lighting the world with a soft glow. Rebecca covered her brother's eyes as soon as the moonlight revealed the unmoving figure on the ground. Rebecca felt a lump in her throat and fought to keep hot, unshed tears at bay. It was her mother! She wasn't moving and was lying at an odd angle. A small puddle had pooled beneath her mother's still form.

The two children waited a little while longer before abandoning their hiding place in the bushes. Rebecca kept her little brother from witnessing the gruesome sight before fleeing back down the lane from whence they came.

Rebecca was shaking with fright as she and her brother ran back to Grettal Waysides' house. Out of breath and with hearts nearly exploding from their chests, they pounded on the door and waited for someone to grant them entrance.

Mrs. Wayside greeted them at the door. She was a stout little hobbit and always wore an apron around her dresses. She and her daughter shared a strong resemblance with their curly yellow locks and plump rosy cheeks. Their eyes nearly matched that of the greenery that surrounded them. Rebecca and Tony loved Grettal's mum for her kindness and for her home-cooked meals. She was like a second mother to the children.

"My, my! What be the trouble with you youngsters?"

Rebecca broke down to tears and Tony began to sob.

"Please! You have to help us! Our pop just did somethin terrible to mama!"

"Come inside and we'll discuss this over a nice spot of tea." Mrs. Wayside said this a little too calmly. Rebecca figured it was because Mrs. Wayside simply assumed that she and her mother got a whipping from her stepfather again.

"NO! You don't understand! He KILLED her!" Rebecca shouted in hysteria.

Mrs. Wayside firmly grasped the two children by the arms and hauled them through the door shutting and locking it behind her.

"Now listen here. You two can't be shouting like that this late at night! Especially them words. You don't want an awful sort to overhear ya!"

"What do we do! He will come a lookin for us!"

Mrs. Wayside contemplated Rebecca's words and the seriousness of the matter.

"Child, are you sure what you say happened is true?"

"YES! I would never lie about something like this. Ask Grettal, she'd vouch for me!"

Mrs. Wayside's firm expression softened a little and her eyes sparked with an over-protectiveness that only a mother can accomplish.

"It's not safe here with your pa knowin where we are. Otherwise I'd let you stay here for a while," Mrs. Wayside spoke thoughtfully.

Rebecca felt fear rising within her like a primordial beast preparing to spring for it's prey. She was beginning to feel like a trapped animal. She forced back a swallow and protectively held her little brother close to her side.

"Even if you can't stay with us, I do know of a place you can go for a little while at least. It's where I grew up. Follow the path outside of this house until you chance upon a sign at a fork in the road. Take the sign that says 'Hobbiton' and follow it till you meet the end. There you will find a place to stay under the care of my cousin Appletree. Simply ask the folk in those parts for her."

A newfound spark of hope ignited itself within Rebecca's heart. There was a chance for freedom and escape! Tony stopped crying and wiped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt. A sleepy expression was written over his cute little face. A yawn soon followed on Tony's part as he struggled to stay awake.

Mrs. Wayside noticed this and moved to action. She prepared a small sack of what she could afford to lose for the children to take with them on their two day trip. On average for an adult that was walking to Hobbiton, it would take only one day. But for two little children barely of age, it would take them two days and one night to make it there. She knew this fact when sending young Grettal there on errands.

She bundled up a miniature loaf of bread, small hunk of cheese, an apple, and also packed them a small flask of water and an extra blanket for the two of them to share. It wasn't much, but they could make it on what little they were given. Besides, Mrs. Wayside knew from experience that once in Hobbiton, the children would be well looked after.

Usually, the folk of Hobbiton were wary of strangers. But when it came to lost children, they always managed to find their way into the hearts of the beholders.

"You must hurry! You don't have much time before he returns to look for you," Mrs. Wayside urged them towards the door with the proffered bundle.

Rebecca graciously accepted Mrs. Waysides' gift and tearily thanked her before she and Tony were enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"Thank you so much! We won't forget you! Tell Grettal we are sorry and that she was our bestest friend."

"I sure will darling. Now off with you!"

They were hustled out the door and into the dark of the night, the large wooden door swinging shut behind them.

Rebecca took a deep breath to compose herself before grasping Tony's hand once again within her own. They made it to the path and began following it with the moonlight as their guide. It was the start of an adventure and a danger filled journey that had only just begun.

To Be Continued…


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of The Rings. Rebecca, Tony, Thomias, Hillander, Grettal Wayside, and Mrs. Appletree are my characters.

Authors Note: I want to thank Nelarun for her faithful reviews. I appreciate them all. Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 3

Two pairs of travel weary feet stumbled along a well worn dirt road. A small cry escaped the lips of the youngest one. Rebecca and Tony made it at least a quarter of the way there but it was increasingly becoming difficult to keep her five-year-old little brother awake for their journey to Hobbiton.

She considered picking him up and carrying him so that the little one could rest, but then she would have to leave their little sack of provisions behind them. That was essential for their survival since it contained their only source of food for the next two days.

She tried desperately to convince him to take a few more steps but the child was so weary that he stumbled and fell. He sat in the middle of the road sniffling, too tired to get back up.

Rebecca knew that they needed to bunk down for the night, but she still felt uneasy about it. The last thing she wanted was for her stepfather to find them while she was lost in a deep slumber. That would certainly be the end for them.

Fortunately, she learned a little from the stories that Grettal told her. She would have to go off a little ways from the road and use the shelter of the trees and bushes as cover. She said it was called cam-eo-fluge. Or was it cam-io-flage? Whatever the name of it was, it was used by those that wished to remain hidden from prying eyes.

She took a few steps towards the side of the road, scouring for a suitable resting spot. But the moment she strayed too far, little Tony began to cry. She immediately went back to him and picked him up.

She carried him, leaving the sack on the side of the road as she picked her way through the dense underbrush. She sat him down before rushing back to the satchel and racing back to him before he could sound another alarm.

She kept him close to her as she unpacked the blanket and the apple for them to share. The apple would be sufficient for their supper. They still had two days ahead of them once the night was past and only a small loaf of bread and cheese to last them the rest of their trip.

After they had devoured the apple, Rebecca sat and leaned against the trunk of a tree spreading the blanket over the two of them. Tony yawned and tiredly rubbed his eyes before snuggling next to his big sister. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Rebecca gazed at the stars above that she managed to catch a glimpse of through the canopy of trees that surrounded them. She felt restless and extremely jumpy. A slight rustling in the bushes to her right scared her half to death. _It's alright, only a rabbit._ She noted with relief as the little cottontail darted past her. She was all nerves. She really didn't think that she would sleep that night.

Ironically, after that thought had passed her mind, her eyes closed giving her blessed relief from the world and all its troubles.

Tony woke her up the following morning.

"Becka, I'm hun-ry!" The little tot shook her shoulders.

She groaned and sat up blinking her eyes in an owl-like fashion in the early morning light.

She was about to retort with an 'it's too early' before the sound of hoof beats reached her ears. From the sound of it, the rider and horse were riding at a leisurely pace, as if they were looking for something, _or someone_. It was very likely that it was her stepfather searching for them.

Rebecca fought down rising panic and hastily packed the blanket before grabbing Tony and hiding him behind another tree a good ways off from the road. She needed to investigate if they were to continue this route. She boldly picked up a discarded tree branch and tip-toed to the bushes by the edge of the road.

Her heart hammered away in her chest as the horse and rider slowly advanced upon her location.

A few seconds went by and Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief when the horse and rider passed. It was not her stepfather. She stayed put until she was sure that they were gone.

She turned to head back to her little brother but spun into a cloaked individual standing right behind her. She yelped and swung the branch hitting the hooded man in the side of the head before sprinting for Tony.

She did not want to wait around for that stranger to come after them. She did not want to know who he was either. Rebecca's rational mind reached a conclusion. If he had been right behind her the entire time, his intentions must not have been good.

The two fled a short distance out of breath and sure that they had not been followed. They both slumped against the base of a pine tree to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

An amused chuckle emitted from the other side of the clearing. It was the stranger that she bumped in to! He somehow managed to catch up to them!

She growled gripping the branch that she somehow managed to carry along with her and stood protectively in front of Tony.

"There is no need to be alarmed. I am not here to cause you harm," the stranger solemnly decreed.

"Then what are you here for?" Rebecca snapped back, her stick still pointed in the direction of the stranger.

"Tell me, what are two young children doing all alone in the woods?"

"Hunting," She stated seriously through gritted teeth. Her eyes flamed with courage and defiance. To her dismay, the stranger began to laugh at her! His laughing fit continued for a good few minutes before he clutched his side and regained control of himself. Amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"I seriously doubt you are hunting little one. Especially with naught but a stick!"

"Believe what you want. And I'm NOT little," she huffed.

The man stood for a moment studying them before pulling his hood off and revealing his face. It was weather worn but young. He had shoulder length auburn hair and light brown eyes. By the look of his travel worn clothing, this man was quite used to traveling.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thomias, Ranger of the second guard at your service milady." He bowed courteously to them and smiled brightly.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Rebecca sarcastically quipped.

"I simply noticed that the two of you are in need of some help."

"And what, pray, gave you that idea?"

"It's apparent that you haven't had much to eat in days. And you are barely able to stand!" Thomias stated with genuine concern.

"You are not far from the truth, I'll give you that. Why do you want to help us?"

Thomias looked hurt after that question.

"Because I never like to see children going hungry or running as if a pack of snarling beasts were snapping at their very heels."

"What is it you want?"

"To help you of course!"

"That is very kind and generous, sir. But my brother and I are on our own errand."

Curiosity sparked within the man's eyes and he regarded her with open compassion.

"If you wish it I can take the two of you to wherever it is that you are going."

"Thank you for offering but my mother told me never to hitch-hike."

An old pain resurfaced at her mother's memory and she soon found it difficult to breath.

Thomias glanced away lost in thought before reaching a conclusion.

"At least allow me to be your guide for the remainder of your journey!"

"But don't you have other important things to do than help us?"

"Not at the moment. I just finished one of my missions for the guard and was granted a three day reprieve. I know this area well and it will be no trouble at all!"

Rebecca was a good judge of character and what she saw in this man was true kindness and honesty. She knew that the road would be a more dangerous route during the day, increasing the chances of being discovered by possible search parties.

"We are heading for Hobbiton on an errand for our family friend. We wish to travel unnoticed."

Understanding shone in his eyes and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I do know of a safer way. We will avoid the road and cross through country. It is a short-cut that I discovered while fleeing from ring-wraiths."

"Ring-what's?"

"Ring-Wraiths or Nazgul if you will. They are evil creatures. I'm not much good at explaining it. My captain Halbarad is the one that can entertain folks with stories such as those."

"I like stories," Tony shyly mentioned. His little head peeking from around her leg.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't like those stories young one. Not even I enjoy them. Come, we have much ground to cover!"

Thomias whistled sharply and a few moments later, a chestnut mare galloped behind him nudging him affectionately. He helped the children mount his steed before swinging up behind them. Their little sack of provisions tied securely to the saddle bags. He kicked his horse into a gallop and they rode off into the trees.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** **So, what do you think? Do you think that Thomias can be trusted? Will they make it to Hobbiton or did they just fall into a trap? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's LOTR or any of those characters. My characters are Grettal Wayside, Thomias, Rebecca, Tony (Anthony), Hillander, and Ms. Appletree.

Authors' Note: A special thanks to all those that have reviewed thus far! Thanks for inspiring my writing. I might not be able to update for a while since I've started my spring term in college. Your patience will pay off in the end, of this I am sure!

Chapter 4

Rebecca groaned as she dismounted the horse and got back on solid ground. Her little brother was lifted to the ground by the kind ranger Thomias who had granted them safe travel and passage to Hobbiton. She was incredibly saddle sore after a full day's ride.

"Thank you so much for helping us. Your kindness will be remembered always."

"I'm glad to have been of service! Be safe little ones! Farewell!"

Thomias swiftly mounted and turned his horse around and galloped away, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"How does he do that?"

"Do what," Tony innocently questioned.

"Appear and disappear like that!"

Tony merely shrugged for it had been his first encounter with a ranger of the wilds.

Rebecca picked up the sack of provisions and headed over a small cobblestone bridge that led into the small town of Hobbiton. Hobbits of all ages smiled at the two children and called out greetings.

She remembered the directions from Grettal's mother and followed the small dirt lane to its very end and found herself outside of a cozy little hobbit hole that hugged the side of a rather large hill.

She nervously knocked on the door. She waited…and waited. Was Ms. Appletree even home? If not, then where was she?

Merry laughter echoed from down the lane and she turned to see the cause of it all. A small group of hobbit children clustered around Tony asking him questions about the 'outside' world. Where they had come from, Rebecca hadn't a clue. Apparently, rangers weren't the only ones gifted with the ability to appear abruptly. Either that or she was losing her senses. Probably all the stress was finally getting to her.

Rebecca called Tony over to her.

"Tony, go and ask the children if they know where Ms. Appletree is."

He obediently ran to do his sisters' bidding.

A few of the hobbit children pointed in a direction and then ran to play laughing merrily all the way.

Tony came back and informed her that the children said she was working in a nearby field.

Rebecca and Tony headed in the general direction of open fields and met a very cheerful and bubbly hobbit woman.

"Excuse me, do you know a Ms. Appletree?"

"_Know _her! Child, I _am _her! What is it that you seek?"

"Oh please, Mrs. Wayside sent us here. I must talk to you privately about our errand. It is important!"

"Wonderful! I already have a brewed pot of tea waiting for us there!"

Rebecca and Anthony followed her back to the hobbit-hole and entered. Fortunately they were nearly the size of a full grown hobbit so didn't have to worry about ducking through the doorway yet.

Ms. Appletree settled them down on a small sofa and handed them both a cup of tea. She then fussed and clucked about their bedraggled appearance before proceeding on asking them what kind of trouble they were in.

Rebecca nervously cleared her throat and then began their tale of what she had witnessed (after they had Tony leave the room of course) and how they had ended up in Ms. Appletree's lovely home.

Ms. Appletree's cheery disposition vanished in an instant after hearing the horror that the children suffered. Just as Mrs. Wayside had thought about the fact that their stepfather may come looking for them, so did Appletree now.

"I don't know what to do for you children. It won't be safe anywhere. Not with him looking for you. Are you sure he _would_ look for you at all? How do you know he hasn't simply forgotten about your existence?"

"He WILL come looking for us. He is an evil and wicked man. His intentions towards my brother and I were never good. If he were to find out that we saw him kill mama, he will kill us too. He doesn't want to go to hang on the gallows. He WILL do _anything_ to find us and take us back with him." Rebecca shuddered.

Ms. Appletree's expression turned from pity to concern. She thought deeply for a good five minutes before reaching a conclusion.

"I will hold a meeting with the leaders of Hobbitton and have them pass the word. Once I recount the tale you have told me, the rest of them will be sure to keep their mouths shut, should anyone come askin for ya'll. After all, these folk love children."

"Thank you…but then what?"

"You can stay with me for a while, of course!"

Rebecca and Tony smiled warmly at the thought.

Later that evening the meeting was held and before long the entire town heard of the horrendous story concerning the two poor children that had wandered into their midst. Nearly every faithful and child loving hobbit took a solemn oath not to give them away if anyone came asking or snooping around.

A month had past and Tony and Rebecca found many friends and 'family' during their time in Hobbiton. They helped Ms. Appletree in the fields picking cotton and apples in nearby orchards. They helped her around the house and with laundry. Other days that they had no chores, they would spend a day or two with hobbit children that they had befriended. Grettal Wayside had even stopped in the town for a night on an errand for her mother, buying bread and fruit. It was a very happy reunion. Life had turned out for the best it seemed. Until one, fateful night.

"Rebecca, fetch me that cloth please!"

Rebecca hastily retrieved said cloth and handed it to Ms. Appletree as she wiped Tony's burning forehead. He had a fever and had a stomach problem. They had already consulted a Hobbit doctor of sorts but as it was, Hobbits were not as well educated in the ways of medicine as others.

Rebecca was extremely worried. The illness seemed to have struck without warning. Earlier in the day, they had played near a cool running stream with the other children. Then after lunch Tony threw up and could barely stand.

"What do we do if he gets worse?" Rebecca feared the answer.

"I don't know sweet pea. There is one possibility but I wouldn't hear of it."

"Please tell me! I don't care if it is dangerous or not! I will go to the ends of the earth if I have to if it would make my brother well!"

Ms. Appletree sighed quietly, "I know child."

After more pleading on Rebecca's part, Ms. Appletree relented.

"There may be a doctor in Bree that may be able to help young Anthony."

"But that would mean…" Rebecca's sentence trailed off as the full realization hit her. She would have to pass by her old house in order to get there. And risk getting caught by her stepfather.

"Yes."

"I will go, tonight."

"I don't think you should child. It is too great a risk!"

"My brother needs help! Please let me go!"

Ms. Appletree gazed back at her young charge lying in the bed and a small whimper from Tony made up her mind.

"Go child, with haste! Take Sammy, the mule. Ride him and don't stop until you get there!"

Rebecca nodded her head and grabbed a small cloak that hung on a peg on the wall. Ms. Appletree gave her a small sack of money to pay a doctor if she were to find one.

"But be careful child. There are dangerous folk there! They will say anything to get a hold of your money."

Rebecca nodded in comprehension and walked out of the door. She walked Sammy, the mule out of his stall and threw a rough blanket over his back before climbing on. She held a stick in her hand and lightly tapped his flanks to get him moving. Sammy was a faithful mule that wasn't nearly as stubborn as most mules were. His sentiment was nearly that of a horse or a pony.

Sammy ran as fast as his four legs would carry them. Rebecca rode off into the foggy night, determined to do whatever it took to save her baby brother.

To Be Continued…


	5. Help Withdrawn

Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own LOTR because it belongs to JRR Tolkien.

Authors Note: Hopefully, everyone has identified MY characters by now. So I will stop naming them. Luckily I found free time to write another chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!

Chapter 5

Rebecca wearily slumped forward, still clutching Sammy the mule's small bridle. She remembered the short cut that Thomias the Ranger had shown them and thus avoided the road a second time.

As she neared towards her old home, she frantically sought out a very difficult decision. She could either ride hastily by her old home with the very real possibility of being sighted by her stepfather, or she could cut through the countryside which would take much longer to reach Bree.

Her choice was easily made after thinking back on her brother's health. She would face hell and high water to help him.

She whispered softly in Sammy's ear and urged him back into a run. She made sure that the hood of her cloak was secured over her head and hastily rode by the house. She breathed a sigh of relief when a bend in the road hid it from view. There had been no lights on and her mother's body was gone. In fact, her old home looked abandoned.

There was a possibility that he was now an outlaw and renegade if his crime of murder had been discovered. That meant that if anyone in Bree were to recognize her, they would most assuredly be on her side if her stepfather was now a known and wanted criminal.

She immediately tensed when she heard an approaching horse. A swaying rider burped loudly before catching himself from a fall. He was singing a very loud and out of tune song. It stung Rebecca's ears and she winced at the sound.

Upon closer inspection, she recognized the drunk as a farmer that lived a few miles away. He was _always_ drunk it seemed. Fortunately, he had no family and farmed alone.

The drunken farmer did not appear to even notice her as he continued his obnoxious tune.

She saw the lights of Bree in the distance and encouraged Sammy to keep up his run. Before long, she was standing at the huge door of Bree. She rapped on the old wooden door, stinging her knuckles in the process. A small sliding port opened and the admittance keeper questioned her business.

"I am here on an errand. My business is my own." Rebecca proudly recited the words that Ms. Appletree and a few other hobbits encouraged her to say to the door keeper once she arrived there.

The little viewing port disappeared as the heavy door swung open granting her admittance. She led Sammy by the reigns and scurried over the large cobblestones of the main street in Bree. Some of the cobblestones were slick from a recent rain and she nearly fell twice.

She read each of the signs posted outside of small business. One such sign she noticed was 'The Prancing Pony'. She snorted _what an outlandish name for an inn._ She tried picturing Sammy the mule prancing and had to restrain her giggles so as not to draw attention from those still out at such a late hour.

Rebecca finally found what she was looking for. The sign before her read "Healer in training". That was the only thing she could find that was even remotely related to a doctor. The window was aglow with a small candle which illuminated the outdoor sign. She pounded on the door with all her might and made it sound urgent.

After a few moments, an elderly gentleman opened the door and asked her what she wanted. After all, it was very uncommon to see children asking for help. Usually adults took care of fetching a doctor.

"What is it you want?" He gruffly questioned.

"Please sir, my brother is very ill and requires medical attention!"

"Well, where is the young lad?" The gentleman's gruff demeanor softened.

"He is in Hobbiton sir."

"Hobbiton! Why would he be there?"

"It is business of our own."

"I'm sorry miss. I don't do business outside of Bree! If he were here, perhaps I could do something for him. What is it that ails him?"

"He has a fever and threw up earlier today."

"Well, there are many things that can cause that. Some illnesses last only a day. I'm sure he will be fine by morning."

"I can pay for the bill if you will just come!" Rebecca urgently pleaded on the verge of tears.

"How much do you have?"

Rebecca showed him the little money satchel and he shook his head sadly.

"That wouldn't even pay for a fraction of my charge. I'm sorry, I can not help you."

The man closed the door on her and left her to stand in the middle of the street. She sadly took hold of Sammy's bridle and began leading him back to the entrance door of Bree. Sorrow and despair gripped her heart and she let the tears flow freely. Apparently the people of this town cared only for money and not the needs or troubles of others.

As she passed the doorway to the Inn of The Prancing Pony, a few men stumbled through and one of them pointed at her in recognition.

"Hey! That is Hillander's missing daughter! Hey Hillander, your girl's here to see yah!" One of the men screamed back through the noisy din of the common place.

Fear and panic gripped young Rebecca's heart. Without a second thought she mounted Sammy and urged him into the fastest run of his life. If they followed on horses, she would undoubtedly be caught. She passed through the wooden entranceway that the watch man held open for her and raced back into the night.

Sammy was running as if a pack of ravenous wolves were giving chase. In a manner of speaking, they were. Only they were not animals but evil men. _On second thought, those men can remain animals._ Disgust towards some of the inhabitants of Bree nearly made her vomit. Rebecca's heart thundered in her ears as she flew through the night without stopping, always imagining many horses giving chase right behind her. She took as many short cuts that she knew and avoided the road.

She and Sammy did not stop until they passed through the borders of the Shire and reached Hobbiton and to the front door of Ms. Appletree's house.

She had been riding the entire night and the first rays of dawn peeked above the horizon igniting beautiful colors of red, orange, and pink into the sky. Rebecca did not notice as she slipped off of Sammy's sweat lathered back and fell in a dead faint. The sound of imaginary hoof beats never left her ears into the shadows of unconsciousness.

To Be Continued….

I want to give a special thanks to Nelarun, SkyBlujediknight, Elwen of Lorien, wherecanigeteyeslikethose, and Canon Fan for reviewing!

Authors' Note: I got a complaint that Tony and Rebecca are ridiculous names to give Tolkien characters. First off, they are MY characters and NOT Tolkiens' characters. That is a MAJOR difference in my eyes. Second, there were many names back then that are still used today, for example Adam, Andrew, Peter, Samuel, Anthony, and ARTHUR! You know, like King Arthur? Okay, whatever, you should get my point now. And it isn't easy coming up with names out of the clear blue like Tolkien did. For heaven's sake, I'm not a linguist like he was and if anyone has any name suggestion's, my ears are open to them! And a drought on the OUTSKIRTS of Bree could very well have been common due to the fact that there were surrounding FARMS around the area. So a drought can happen especially if the farmer does not know how to take proper care of the soil. Thirdly, I don't have the books nor do I have access to them so what knowledge of Tolkien's world I have gleaned off my memory and the three movies which I DO own! This is NOT a Mary Sue because these are children dwelling in middle earth not some kids that FELL into middle earth from our world. Again, I thank everyone for taking the time to review!


	6. On The Run

Disclaimer: I still do not own Lord of the Rings because they are Tolkien's.

Author's Note: I wish to send out another warm thanks to those that have reviewed! Your encouragement makes this story possible. AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!

Chapter 6

A sharp pain brought Rebecca back to consciousness. She moaned feeling like a thousand horses had just stampeded over her. A soft, childlike voice whispered in her ear.

"Becka, are you ottay?"

She willed her eyes to open despite the throbbing in her head and beheld the sight of her little brother standing beside her.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better?" Little Tony patted her gently on her cheek.

Rebecca ignored her own pain as a fresh memory assaulted her mind from the previous night. She rode to Bree and back to Hobbiton in one night to find someone to help her little brother recover from a viscous illness.

"Yeah…I feel better."

"Good."

Rebecca noticed that she was once again inside of the little cottage that Ms. Appletree resided in. She must have been brought inside after she fell off of Sammy the mule. How the hobbit woman had managed such a feat would remain a mystery. Perhaps there was more to hobbits than met the eye.

Ms. Appletree came through the door carrying a basket of freshly picked apples. She smiled when she saw that Rebecca was awake.

"I am glad that you are all right child. I was beginning to worry about you."

"Worry about me? Why?"

"Well, you have been sleeping for two days straight!"

"Oh," was Rebecca's only reply for she could think of nothing else to say.

"Is Tony going to be okay?"

"Yes, his fever broke yesterday night and he came a long way today."

Rebecca remembered with terrifying clarity all of the events from the previous night. There were men that had recognized her! They called for her stepfather who was in the inn she passed! She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had HE been the one to discover her. A sudden urgency to flee assaulted her senses and she felt as she did the one night they fled through the forest.

"Ms. Appletree, I must speak with you immediately about my _mis_adventure."

Ms. Appletree caught her hint and asked Tony to go into the next room. Once Tony had gone, she sat on the bed Rebecca still lay in and inquired what happened.

Rebecca felt extremely cold and frightened the entire time she recounted the tale. Ms. Appletree's face fell and she shook her head in anger and sympathy as she mentioned the 'Healer in Training' and the men that recognized her. Before long Ms. Appletree had tears in her eyes and she used the bottom edge of her cooking apron to wipe them away.

"I was afraid it would come to this. They surely know that the two of you are here by now. Especially if that rude man that posed as a healer is the gossipy type. They could be here at any moment. I'm afraid that not even those sworn into secrecy about you can protect the two of you any more. It is time that you left and went far away from here!"

Rebecca's eyes widened in horror at the realization and stifled a sob of despair.

"But where would we GO! All of the safest places we could hide at we have already tried!"

"Not all of them dear. You said yourself that the only haven's of refuge that you have sought out so far was your friend's house and mine here in Hobbiton."

"There are other places we could go?" Hope broke its way through her despair.

"Yes there are. The closest refuge that I can think of is four days away from here."

"Name it and I shall find it!"

Ms. Appletree grinned warmly as Rebecca's fighting spirit broke through once more.

"It is a haven that the elves dwell in."

Rebecca caught her breath and her eyes widened as she recalled all of Grettal's stories about the elves.

"The haven you will seek is called Rivendell. Few know about it."

"But I do! Grettal told me once about it. She didn't know much but she knew it was a very nice place because her father went there once when he was very sick. The elves helped him get better but he was attacked by wolves on the way home. He never made it back." Rebecca's face fell at the memory and her friends' grief after hearing of the news from a passing messenger.

"Yes. You will need to be very careful for this will be your most dangerous journey yet. It will not be easy. Few that sought Rivendell have not made it there alive for various reasons. Those that did were very fortunate indeed. I have faith in you child. You CAN do this. But you must believe for it to happen. Do not ever give up hope. Hope will be your greatest ally."

Ms. Appletree kissed her on the top of her head and briskly walked to the kitchen. She already had a basket prepared with bread, cheese, meat, apples, water flasks, and coins if they were to come across a town for more food. She also gave both of the children little brown cloaks of their own that fit them perfectly and an extra set of clothes each.

A few hours later…

They said their farewells but before Rebecca could step through the door a thought crushed her spirits.

"HOW are we going to find Rivendell, if very few know where it is?"

"You will have to pass Bree and follow the northern star to get there. If all else fails, follow the river. I'm afraid I don't know much else than that. Oh! I have one more thing to give you before you depart."

Ms. Appletree hastened to the backyard and soon reappeared with a beautiful tan pony already prepared for the journey ahead.

"This was a gift given by the townsfolk of Hobbiton. It was to be a present for you when you were to leave here. He will guide you well. Good luck and be safe," Ms. Appletree waved with tears in her eyes as the two children mounted and started their new adventure together.

Tony sat astride 'moonbeam' as the two agreed to call him, in front of his sister since he was younger and smaller than she. They waved farewell until a bend in the road cut off the view. They passed over the small cobblestone bridge that they had entered nearly two months ago and waved farewell to the hobbits that crammed the sides of the busy market street behind them.

Once the hobbits were out of sight, loneliness threatened to engulf her as she and her little brother once again faced the threats of the outside world alone.

But little did the children know that further up the road, behind a copse of trees stood a threatening figure with a dagger in his hand. A cold smile crossed the cruel face of a man whose eyes glinted murderously in the dying light of the sun, as darkness once again began to fall on the world around them.

To Be Continued…

I want to send a special thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: werecanIgeteyeslikethose and Nelarun.


	7. Hunted

Disclaimer: Lord of The Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tokien. This fan-fiction story is for fun only.

Author's Note: I want to thank all those that have reviewed thus far! The story will pick up as it progresses. Please continue to read and review! I might be slowing in my updates due to illness and college. Sorry, I will try to update asap!

Chapter 7

_Previously_:

_Once the hobbits were out of sight, loneliness threatened to engulf Rebecca as she and her little brother once again faced the threats of the outside world alone_.

_But little did the children know that further up the road, behind a copse of trees stood a threatening figure with a dagger in his hand. A cold smile crossed the cruel face of a man whose eyes glinted murderously in the dying light of the sun, as darkness once again began to fall on the world around them._

The man standing behind the trees had to keep his murderous hunger at bay. He was a hired mercenary and enjoyed killing. He was ruthless and feared by all that heard of him and lived. His current employer was a man named Hillander and apparently he wanted him to capture his two children _alive_.

He frowned in anger. He so wanted to kill them. He began subconsciously fingering his knife in his hand and ran his finger along the blade. He _would_ kill them eventually. And he would enjoy every moment of it. He watched the two innocent children continuing down the path on their pony and quietly began his pursuit. The hunt had begun.

Tony's POV

I don't know where we are going but Becka seems kind of scared. A stream is trickling nearby and is lulling me to sleep. I remember how mother used to sing us a lullaby at night before we went to sleep. I miss her dearly. I have asked sissy about it but she never wants to answer me. She simply turns her head and looks the other way so that I won't see her tears. I can feel that something bad has happened. But I don't want to believe it. She said mother died and was murdered by Hillander. But I don't want to believe it. I've never seen anyone die before. Except for the chickens when it was time to cook them. I ask Becka what dying means and she has no answer for me.

The stars are out and it is growing chillier by the second. Fall is coming in soon. I shiver under my cloak and she holds me closer. Warm feelings flood me at the closeness that we share; _Love, warmth, safety, and security._

I am trying hard to keep my eyes open. I don't want to miss anything exciting. After all, for me this is an adventure!But Becka has assured me that I won't miss anything because nothing will happen. I feel Becka's heart beating and its gentle rhythm lolls me to sleep the same waythat mothers had.

Had he been awake, he might have spotted the mercenary in the shadows of the woods…

Rebecca's POV

I am growing weary. I hold on to Tony and keep him close to me when I feel him shiver. I feel his forehead to make sure he isn't becoming ill again. I breathe a sigh of relief. He is fine. He leans against me and I let him sleep.

I hope we will have an uneventful trip to Rivendell, that is, if we can find it. I constantly find myself looking up at the stars as if they can point out the way for me. I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen. I pray for safe travel and for the way to be shown to us. I don't know how long it will take us to reach the safe haven of the elves. Doubt constantly nags at my mind. What if it doesn't even exist? What if we are chasing a mere fairy tale?

I sigh audibly and glance around us. The woods have grown dark and foreboding and I become a little edgy. I have the feeling that we are being watched. I don't know what to do other than continue our present course and speed. We will be passing Bree by morning. Hopefully we can take the long way around and avoid the road by crossing country.

I once more take my eyes off of my surroundings and stare into the gloom ahead. I look up at the gleaming stars overhead and silently whisper a prayer. _Please God help us find refuge! If not for me, than for my baby brother's sake! Amen._

I new hope enters my soul and I smile when I see a shooting star above. I take that as a good sign and faith has been restored for the moment. We _will_ find Rivendell. Even if it means crossing all of middle earth to get there.

**To be continued! **

**I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter! Thank you to: Nelarun, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Purple Empress, Catalainya, Elwing-Evenstar, Dreamer11563, and Telboriel. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for making this story possible**.


	8. Caught

Disclaimer: I still don't own lord of the rings. Hopefully everyone knows who they DO belong to!

Authors' Note: Thanks so much for reviewing! I've been slow at updating due to writer's block, too many homework assignments, bronchitis, and a sinus infection. I am at the point where I have a basic outline of where the story is going but for the time being I'm writing whatever comes to mind. I'm open for suggestions. Thanks for being so awesome!

Chapter 8

The worn dirt path loomed ahead of them as the first rays of dawn illuminated the tree tops. Rebecca and Anthony were weary from travel and both wanted to stop and take a rest. But something in the back of Rebecca's mind, like a warning bell, urged her onward.

She knew of course that stopping would be inevitable because Moonbeam the Pony needed to be fed and watered. She wanted to be around Bree before stopping. They traveled half a day and for one night already non-stop. Maybe they could stop just for a few minutes and refresh themselves.

But then came that warning that something wasn't right. That someone was watching them. Were they being pursued? Rebecca quickly glanced behind them and frowned. There was no one in sight. She was probably just being paranoid. Long travels probably did that to some people. Not to mention the fact that her stepfather wanted them dead!

Stopping was out of the question. It was settled. They had to get as far away from Bree as possible. The closer they were to Bree the closer they were to danger.

Right after Rebecca had thought this over Tony brought her out of her reverie with an innocent exclamation that she should have been prepared for.

"Becka, I have to go potty."

She sighed. _So much for not stopping…_ Oh well, they did need a break after all. She maneuvered Moonbeam off the worn path that went through the forest on the outskirts of Bree. They dismounted and Rebecca guided young Tony to a bush and turned around so that he could do his business.

After business had been taken care of they went in search of a stream in which to wash hands and drink water. Moonbeam was munching happily nearby on a berry bush. Rebecca whistled for him and was pleased to see the pony perk his ears up and come trotting faithfully over.

The two children and the pony followed the sound of trickling water that grew steadily louder with each step. Delighted that they found water they greedily drank their fill. Rebecca brought out a little bread and cheese for them to eat and fed Moonbeam some oats. They supped at the base of a large tree. As soon as they finished Rebecca and Tony both leaned wearily back against the tree and fell into a deep slumber.

She had a very vivid and disturbing dream.

_A scream rent the air and toddler Rebecca cowered in fear. Smoke filled the small cabin and she could not see. It was so hot and she was afraid. She heard neighbors nearby yelling "FIRE" but she was too young to understand much of what that meant. _

_Before long a hand covered her mouth behind her and scooped her up. She screamed in vain and tears flowed freely down her sooty face. She wanted her mother to hold her and make the scariness go away._

_As if in answer to her silent plea, her mama came and took her from the neighbor that had saved her from the inside of the burning cabin._

_She clung to her mother afraid to let go and closed her eyes and the furnace that lay before them. Her baby brother lay in the arms of a neighbor woman. _

_The scene changed and they were now standing outside. Another view of the blackened, skeletal remains of their old homenow lay before her. Everything had been utterly destroyed. She and her mother had nothing left now. _

_She nearly screamed when the conscious mind of her older self saw a younger version of Hillander come down the road. He stopped in front of mother and proposed to her. How mother ever married him was beyond her. Mother was so desperate to find some way to make a living for her children. She sacrificed everything including her life to save us. She willing gave up her name, free will, and her life just so that she and Tony could live another day and so that they could have food to fill their empty bellies. _

_Then the scene changed and everything in the dream had a blood red shade. She watched the scene play before her eyes. She saw Hillander beat her mother and then take a knife and stab her over and over again. She screamed out when her mother was thrown through the front door of Hillander's house. A big pool of blood pooled below her. It seemed that her mother was dead but she saw her mother lift her face up from the ground and look at her. She mouthed the words 'Run away from him'. _

_The nightmare escalated when Hillander marched through the broken door and come after her with the still bloodied knife. He was screaming for her to stop running. Rage filled his words and she fled through dense undergrowth. She tripped and fell. She got back up quickly and felt a corner of her shirt tear from where Hillander had made a grab at her. _

_Time seemed to slow down and Rebecca felt as though her legs were nothing more than lead weights. She was running in slow motion and she was sure he was about to catch her. She stopped and turned around, her back to a dead end at the base of a cliff. His eyes glittered dark red against the bloody background of the nightmare. He raised the knife and threw it blade over handle at Rebecca's face. It rotated towards her as if in slow motion. She screamed as it drew nearer and Hillander's maniacal laughter rang hollowly around her. _

Rebecca woke up screaming and found herself thrashing on the ground. It was now dusk. Apparently they had slept the entire day. She sobbed in relief when she realized it was just a dream. But her relief was short lived when a large boot nudged her in the back. She turned around and her scream got caught in her throat.

A dangerous and very unfriendly looking man stood holding her brother hostage. He held a glittering knife under her brother's neck. Anthony's eyes were wide and he was breathing hard. Tears filled his eyes but he did not let them spill. '_He was trying to be brave for her,' _Rebecca realized.

When the crazed man pushed the knife a little harder and drew a little blood did Tony begin to whimper and shed any tears. He was five years old forpities sake! Why did it have to be him?

Rebecca regained her voice and shakily questioned the man before her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man evilly chuckled and a crazed expression crossed his face for the briefest second before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"You don't need to know who I am. Simply know that I am the one that is going to capture you and take you back with me."

"Take us where?" Rebecca feared the answer.

"You of all people should know!" The man spat.

A wicked gleam entered his eye. He sized her up and then answered.

"Fine, I will tell you. I am taking you and this little brat back to your stepfather Hillander. He apparently wants you both alive. But I think I might have some fun with the two of you before then. I don't see why the old man wants you two alive when killing you off would be so much easier than dragging you around everywhere."

Rebecca glared daggers at the wicked man before her before a feral growl left her throat. "Leave him out of this."

"Why should I when he is the main player in this little game?" The man before her thought she referred to Hillander when in fact Rebecca had meant Tony.

"I meant my little brother, you IDIOT!"

The man's face darkened and he pushed the knife into Tony's neck a little more so that the boy cried out in pain and in fear. He smiled wickedly before roughly throwing Tony at her feet.

His wicked smile soon faded and he glared dangerously at the two of them.

"Get up. You will follow me. Any attempt to run will be rewarded with pain. For example, first attempt at running, I will cut off a toe. Second attempt, I will cut off two more. And so on. So do NOT try anything."

A panicked thought crossed Rebecca's mind. Where was Moonbeam? If Moonbeam wasn't around then perhaps this man did not know of him. Hope flared but was soon crushed when the man shrilly whistled and a horse _and_ a pony entered the clearing. It was Moonbeam. She had hoped that in some way she could whistle and the two could hop on Moonbeam and be off before the man had the brains to figure out what it was they were doing. _So much for that idea._

The man stood by his black horse and pulled from the saddle a long rope. He tied one end to the saddle horn and the other around the saddle of Moonbeam's before retrieving yet _another_ rope. '_Jeez, how many ropes does this loony man have?' _Rebecca wryly thought.

The man slowly approached them. One hand held the rope in which he meant to bind them and in the other he held the gleaming knife. Rebecca held Tony close to her and put on the bravest and boldest look she could muster for his sake. She gently squeezed his shoulder and silently reassured him that all would be well despite the current circumstances. She honestly did not see a way out of it.

The two slowly backed away from the man until he threatened them once more. Rebecca's hope had completely faded and she knew that the end had come for them. The children quickly realized that escape was impossible.

Rebecca sent up a silent prayer as the man advanced closer and closer, the knife in his hand never leaving her sight. It almost seemed that the nightmare she had fallen prey to only moments before was becoming a reality.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry bout the cliff-hanger…I know you all must really loath me now. But I really wanted to capture the moment. I promise everyone that the next chapter will be better. I think I'll spare everyone the cliff hanger for the next few chapters. **

**Now I want to thank my reviewers! _Hannon le_ to: Dreamer51963, Nelarun, darklady919, Telboriel, Elwing-Evenstar, Catalainya, and werecanigeteyeslikethose**

**Elvish Translation: _Hannon le_ means 'Thank You' **


	9. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: View previous chapters to see who owns LOTR.

Authors' Note: Here is another chapter! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 9

Rebecca and Anthony bravely awaited their fates as the cruel hearted mercenary approached them. His hands were currently occupied with a rope and a knife.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the sick realization that they were finally caught assaulted her senses.

But all was not lost to them. For the mercenary was hiding a very important secret. This is what the children were soon to discover. For when he was but three paces from them he did the most uncharacteristic thing for a mercenary. He tripped over a branch and fell flat on his face.

Rebecca did not have time to laugh or even gawk at the apparent klutz of a mercenary that now lay sprawledbefore themfor this wastheir only chance of escape. She grabbed Tony's hand and sped past the fallen man. She was quick but unfortunately not quick enough, for the man managed to grab his fallen knife and slash her leg as they were passing.

Rebecca cried out and nearly stumbled and fell but regained her footing long enough to place Tony astride Moonbeam. The fallen mercenary could be heard cursing as he staggered back to his feet. She painfully clambered on Moonbeam's back and turned the pony around.

It was the fastest Moonbeam had ever run in his life but he could sense the children's urgency in fleeing the other human. All night the children and pony rode until they had completely by-passed Bree. But they still did not stop. Terror and danger assaulted their senses and they fled as if hell itself was out to claim them.

It wasn't until midday that they were able to stop. By now, Moonbeam wasn't in very good condition. He was lathered in a thick sheen of sweat. He was having difficulty breathing and was so exhausted that he collapsed after the children had dismounted.

Rebecca was terrified that they had killed him and Tony began sobbing at the thought. Rebecca did not realize the intensity with which he ran. It seemed that all through the night she had been lost inside of herself and the only companion she had was fear. Now that she had composed herself, she thought of ways in which to care for Moonbeam.

She bid Tony to stay by the exhausted pony and went off a little way into the forest to search for water. Fortune was on their side for a short distance into the trees there was a brook.

Her own injury was momentarily forgotten for her worry was great. She limped back and retrieved their water flasks and proceeded on cooling Moonbeam off. She trekked many times to the brook before Moonbeam was well enough to walk down to it himself.

It was dusk once more and Rebecca was becoming uneasy. For it seemed that something bad always happened in the middle of the night. After seeing to the needs of both her brother and Moonbeam, she tried mending her wound to the best of her ability.

She bit on a rag while washing out the deep gash on her leg that had bled freely for the past few hours. She tore off a strip at the bottom of her tattered dress and bound her leg tightly with it. Unfortunately she was no healer so the danger of infection did not cross her mind. Nor had she the knowledge of herbs in the wilds she might use to aid herself.

She settled herself against the base of the treewhere Tony already lay drowsing and sat contemplating their next move. She held by her side a branch in which to defend them should anything or anyone stray too near their little campsite. She wistfully longed to hold a real weapon in her hand. For then she might feel a little safety.

The hours rolled by and still nothing bad had happened. A mist began to settle around the trees and a fog descended upon the sleeping land. But through the haze came a lone figure. He came quietly and with an evil intention. But he was foiled by other vicious beings that caused his hasty retreat. He swore he would return for them. There would be no mistakes next time!

Rebecca was aroused from her light slumber when the loud snapping of a twig cracked the silence of the sleeping forest. She clutched the stick to her side and willed her pounding heart to still. Someone or something was out there. She nudged Tony awake and whispered for him to be absolutely still. His eyes went wide when another snapping twig resounded nearby.

Whatever was out there was closing in on them. Rebecca was willing to bet that it wasn't friendly. She silently stood brandishing the stick before her and pressed her back against the tree squinting through the fog trying to make out the figure coming through the mist.

She was sure that it was either Hillander or the mercenary. But she received the worst scare of her life when she was faced with neither. It was not one figure that came but many. It was a pack of snarling and ravenous wolves. Their eyes glowed red in the moonlight and they slowly advanced upon them. Saliva dripped from their jaws and they bared their sharp fangs.

Moonbeam had already smelled the danger approaching and in a fright had already fled. A portion of the pack pursued him leaving the two frightened children defenseless and with no way of escape. Rebecca urged Tony to climb the tree and gave him a push up. She told him to climb as high as he could go and wait for her up there.

Her fear grew tenfold when she saw what it was the wolves were doing. They were forming a half circle and were forcing her further back. She noticed a few of them licking the ground a few yards away and realized with sickening clarity that it was _her_ blood they were sampling. The blood from her leg wound had attracted their attention.

She gave the most fearsome yell she could muster before flinging the branch at the nearest wolf and knocking it off its feetprior tohastening up the tree after her brother. Her foot narrowly escaped the jaws of one of the beasts.

She breathed her thanks to God that she miraculously made it up the tree in one piece and unscathed by the hungry pack awaiting them below. They were perched rather high in a great oak tree. The two children hugged the tree for all they were worth. Both cried and sought comfort from each other's presence.

It was going to be a very long night.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Now I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter! Hannon le to: Telboriel, Nelarun, and Elwing-Evenstar. Please continue to read and review!**

**Elvish translation: Hannon le- Thank you **


	10. Rescued

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Authors' Note: Sorry it took like an entire week to update. I had to work on a take home midterm exam. If you think college is easy…you have no idea. Here is the next chapter! I made it extremely long to compensate for lost time and because one of you suggested it. _Italics are usually a character's thoughts but occasionally flashbacks, dreams/nightmares, or memories._

Chapter 10

The sun peeked over the horizon and illuminated the tops of the trees. The shadows of the night shrank and gave way to the radiance of the sunlight as it continued its course into the clear blue sky.

Rebecca's eyes drooped but she refused to fall asleep. Falling asleep could mean her death. She and Tony were currently perched high in an oak tree with a pack of ravenous wolves waiting for them to come down. They still hadn't left. _Why don't they go after something else? Surely we are not the only living things in this forest!_

Rebecca held Tony while he dozed on her lap. She noticed in the wee hours of the morning that the young boy nearly fell out of the tree. It scared her half to death! After that frightening incident she resolved to hold him to prevent a repeat of the possible disaster.

Rebecca peered at the ground below them. The pack still waited at the base of the tree. Apparently the stupid beasts slept there the entire night waiting for one of the children to fall off a branch in their slumber. The wolves had licked the blood clean from the ground where she had tended her injury the previous day. Apparently they enjoyed what she tasted like because they were not making any signs that they were ready to leave. _Damn them to Mordor! _

Rebecca heard of the evil land of Mordor from her best friend Grettal.

In fact, that one particular story surfaced to her mind.

_Grettal's eyes were narrowed and her voice barely above a whisper as she began her tale of the evil place that was rarely spoken of. _

"_Mordor is a dark land full of the worst creatures imaginable. The creatures are evil beings that are even worse than any nightmare you may have dreamt of before. They are the ugliest and foulest beings in existence! Some say that some of them were elves once. But no one really knows that tale. Few have heard of it and lived. The worst part is that the evil from Mordor is spreading…"_

"_How do you know all this?" Rebecca's eyes were wide in fascination as she eagerly hung on to Grettal's every word. _

"_I've heard some men talk about it near Bree. They have run into bands of those dark creatures. I believe they were called roarcs…or was it something like corks?" Grettal sat dumbfounded as she tried to recollect the name of the horrible creatures from her tale. She couldn't remember. _

Rebecca snorted at the thought. _A band of evil, scary looking creatures called corks? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my life. _An image of actual wine bottle corks came to mind._ Oh no! Run for your lives…the corks are attacking! _Rebecca had to stifle a laugh of glee so as not to draw attention from the unwelcome guests below.

She sighed in annoyance. _Why won't these stupid animals LEAVE!_ It looked like it was going to be a long day too. Tony stirred and thus alerted Rebecca that he was awake. She whispered in his ear and softly reminded him where he was so he wouldn't try to stand up in a panic and fall out of the tree. There were many times when Tony would dream and completely forget where he was the next morning.

He sighed in disgust and mirrored Rebecca's feelings after noticing the wolves waiting patiently below them.

Many of them looked hungrily upwards and tried to catch a glimpse of their prey. Fortunately, some leaves obscured the wolves' vision from completely seeing the two helpless and utterly defenseless children. Somehow, in some sick, twisted way, they knew that the children were still somewhere above them.

Rebecca was once again beginning to despair. After all, it didn't appear that these monsters were willing to leave anytime soon. At least not until one or both of them either came down or fell out of the tree from starvation.

From the way that the two children's stomachs were rumbling, they had a major problem on their hands. They were stuck in a tree with no food, water, or weapons of any sort.

Rebecca made a mental note to find Thomias sometime in the future and ask him to train her with a sword. That was IF they made it out of the forest alive.

It was at least another hour of waiting in the tree when the sun was at its highest peak in the afternoon sky. That was when something happened.

She heard distinct growls and in her weary state panicked thinking that somehow the wolves managed to climb the tree but calmed when she looked down and saw a few of the larger wolves growling and snarling in the direction to their right.

Curiosity sparked within her and she resisted the urge to shout for help. She did not want to draw attention from the beasts if they picked up the scent of another animal nearby.

That precaution was forgotten when the children's rescuer came crashing through the bushes on a chestnut horse.

"THOMIAS! LOOK OUT!"

Thomias was already moving into action. He had his bow strung and cleanly shot and felled four of the beasts in swift, fluid motions. Despite Thomias' clear ability with combat he was still greatly outnumbered ten to one.

The hunger pangs in the wolves' bellies nearly made them rabid. They were dangerous and starving enough to risk death in a vain attempt to eat the horse and man that stood before them.

Before long Thomias' and his steed were completely encircled. The wolves slowly closed the circle and made a tight ring around them. Thomias pulled his sword out and charged his spooked horse towards a small opening and cut the throat of a wolf on his passage out.

A few of the wolves whirled on their dead companion as the coppery smell of fresh blood assaulted their senses and began to devour one of their own.

Rebecca resisted the urge to vomit. She had covered Tony's eyes long ago to spare him the horror of what she knew was to be a bloody massacre.

**Thomais POV **

Before long, Thomias had successfully managed to destroy the entire pack. He and his horse panted heavily and he led his horse a distance away from the beasts to calm him. After his horse was calm once more, he went around prodding each animal with the tip of his sword to be sure that they were truly dead.

He had seen many foul tricks by these creatures in the past. One had once played dead on him and as he passed by, the creature managed to clamp its horrid jaws around his leg. _At least Halbarad was with me that time._ He remembered that day well. If it wasn't for Halbarad shooting that single arrow into the wolf's head, he would surely have been lost.

Satisfied that they were all truly dead he glanced up into the oak tree and heard sobbing. He remembered hearing someone screaming his name before he came across the wolf pack.

_Who on Arda was up that tree? _

**Rebecca's POV**

Rebecca sobbed with relief. They were finally saved! She had believed only moments before Thomias had arrived that she and her baby brother were doomed to die.

She called down in a shaky voice, "Thomias! It is I, Rebecca and my young brother Anthony!"

She heard an audible gasp from below and before long saw his friendly face peering up through a few branches. He began climbing up after them. About a minute later he was sitting on a branch next to them, his bow and arrows slung over his back and his sword cleaned and sheathed at his waist.

"How long have you two been up here!" Thomias worriedly and incredulously asked.

"We have been stuck up here all night and all day until you came of course." Relief filled her voice.

Thomais looked amazed and in a joking manner asked her if she would like to come down and join him for another horseback ride.

"No. We WANT to stay stuck up in this tree forever." Rebecca sarcastically rolled her eyes.

This received a highly amused laugh from Thomias and he had to cling to the branch he was sitting on to keep from falling.

"Very well, _my lady_, if you wish it I will leave you to your bird watching here amidst the branches of this fine tree," Thomias replied jokingly only to receive a playful punch to his shoulder.

The playful bantering ceased when a pain filled moan came from Tony. Rebecca and Thomias asked him worriedly what was troubling him.

"My tummy hurts!" He whimpered as he hugged his belly.

"We have tarried here long enough. I will take the two of you back to my camp. Perhaps some food will relieve his pain. When was the last time you two ate?" Thomias questioned as an afterthought.

"I believe at least two days ago." Rebecca frowned. Her memory was rather foggy. She truly could not remember the actual date. _Maybe it was three days ago?_

Thomias nodded his head thoughtfully before gently picking Tony up and securing him to his hip before carefully climbing back down the tree. It took at least three times longer climbing down than it did climbing up, for now Thomias had only one hand in which to grasp branches.

After a good ten minutes, all three of them were safely on the ground below. Thomias did not need to cover Tony's eyes for the child's eyes were tightly shut as he clenched his teeth in pain. His stomach still pained him. The child did not even seem to notice the smell of death around him.

Rebecca on the other hand did. Seeing the gore from the top of the tree had been bad enough but walking amidst the death and seeing huge pools of blood was enough to send her over the edge. The smell was what really set it off though. She ran to a hedge on the other side of the clearing and attempted to throw up. But painfully, she could not; she could not for there was nothing in her stomach to discharge.

She shakily stood upright and turned to go back to where Thomias stood waiting for her by his horse. He helped her to mount and then placed Tony in front of her before leading his horse by the reigns through the forest.

An hour later…**Thomias POV**

They reached his campsite just as night had fallen and Thomias placed Anthony upon his bedroll and attempted to feed him some bread but Anthony could not. He felt too sick. Thomias in desperation to make the boy well tried to help him drink a cup of water. But Tony merely threw it up a few moments later.

Thomias was growing extremely worried. It was not a matter of hunger pangs the boy was suffering. He was ill. Thomias creased his brow in thought. _Apparently this is an illness. Perhaps it is the flu. If that is the case we will see improvement within the next few days._

Thomias had a few herbs within his pack and went to retrieve a sleeping herb to settle the boy. He boiled some water and mixed it in. He prayed that the boy was well enough to drink warm water instead of cold. _For if it is the flu he should be able to drink and hold a few sips in his empty tummy._

Fortunately, Tony managed to keep a few swallows down the second time around. It wasn't till a few minutes had passed that the young boy passed out from exhaustion, illness, and the newly administered sleeping herb.

Thomias fatherly and maybe even lovingly tucked the boy securely in his bedroll and started a fire to keep him warm. Although the young one was deep in sleep his body shook from chills and his brow broke out into a sweat. A fever raged within him. Thomias vowed to his worried sister that he would keep his eyes on him through the night.

He set up a blanket for Rebecca to sleep upon while Thomias himself leant against a tree with his cloak wrapped securely around his shoulders.

He proceeded to ask Rebecca a few questions that had plagued his already troubled mind.

"What were the two of you doing so far out here? Why aren't the two of you still in Hobbiton?"

Rebecca sighed in defeat and proceeded to tell him of their troubles that led them to their present predicament.

"So you see we were heading to Rivendell to seek safety. That mercenary could be back at any time! He will not stop hunting us. I just know it. The man was evil…" Rebecca's voice trailed off as she shivered at the memory.

"I promise you, that as long as I still draw breath, I will let no harm come upon you or your brother. As for Rivendell, you have strayed away from it. You were close, but not close enough I'm afraid. We are but a day's ride to the Ranger's camp. And Rivendell is at least three days from here. It is a good thing you ran into me when you did. For if you had continued on your present course towards the north, you would have found yourself in an unpleasant territory."

"So I've noticed…" Rebecca growled angrily beneath her breath.

Thomias raised an eyebrow at her angry expression.

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be. I am mostly mad at myself. If only I had a weapon I could have protected the two of us. And I was going the wrong way and would have gotten both of us killed. I could never live with myself if harm befell Tony."

"It wasn't your fault. You should not even worry about weapons at such a young age."

"I'm old enough!" An old flame in her eyes rekindled and brought a smile to the Ranger's face.

"Perhaps…but you would not have been able to single handedly defeat those wolves by yourself."

"I know…" Rebecca muttered.

There was an uncomfortable silence and the audible sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the woods around them.

"Do you have a family?" Rebecca changed the subject.

Thomias looked away and answered in a soft voice, "A long time ago."

"What happened?"

Pain filled his eyes and his heart lurched at the memory. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and nearly choked on the words.

"They died."

"I'm sorry."

Thomias was not finished with his tale yet and so continued.

"I had a wife and a daughter. They were dear to my heart."

"What was her name?"

"My daughter's name was Selah."

Rebecca started slightly. For some unknown reason, the name sounded strangely familiar to her. Maybe she had known a girl named 'Selah' once before? Rebecca averted her full attention back on Thomias as he fell back into his story mode.

"I was called away many times to go on missions for the Rangers'. It pained me whenever I had to leave. I would miss out on their lives as they grew over the months that I was gone. But there was one mission that changed my life forever. I was called away to battle; I'm not getting into detail…" Amusement entered his pain filled eyes when he saw Rebecca about to plead for him to tell about it.

"When I came back home, my home had been devastated. I heard from nearby neighbors that my wife had died in the fire along with my child. Heartbroken, I searched amidst the rubble anyway looking for a sign that would prove that they were gone. Nothing remained but ash. So I returned to the Rangers and tried desperately to fight the grief that threatened to overwhelm me. I was drawn to the two of you when I first laid my eyes upon you. I guess in some way, you remind me of my baby." Thomias shamefully turned his head and willed the tears that threatened to spill, away. He feltgreatly embarrassed that he, a ranger of the north was crying in front of an eleven year old girl!

But before he knew it she was sitting next to him and was holding his hand.

"Mother used to say that not all tears are bad. Even grown men are allowed to cry. It makes the hurt go away. Believe me, I know."

Thomias weakly smiled before allowing the tears to silently spill down his face as he embraced the young girl before him. He cried the sorrow and grief out that he had pent up over the last six years and allowed the young girl sitting before him to comfort him.

After Rebecca had gone to sleep he kept his promise to the girl and began his long vigil on Tony's condition. After all, he was worried for the boy too.

His last thought before resting later that night was, _if my daughter had lived, I'd imagine that she would be much like young Rebecca is now._

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hannon Le to my reviewers: Dreamer51963, darklady919, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Telboriel, Elwing-Evenstar, Catalainya, and Nelarun! Thanks for your reviews! **


	11. In Trouble Again

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one for true ownership of LOTR.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11

**The next day a few miles to the southeast of Thomias and the children…**

Two fair, dark haired elves crouched inspecting the ground before them.

"Elladan, these Orc tracks were made only a few hours ago. We are gaining on them!"

"Yes brother, we shall reach them before mid-day."

Elladan and Elrohir were twin brothers. Their father is Lord Elrond of Imladris, or Rivendell as many took to calling the peaceful haven.

The twin brothers were currently hunting down a band of orcs that had been spotted near Rivendell's borders. They enjoyed killing the cruel creatures because they had tortured their mother and forced her to sail from Middle Earth to the Undying Lands. Because of that, they were always on the quest for blood-lusting revenge, vowing to never rest until every single one of the spawns of mordor lay dead at their feet.

They were picking up their discarded packs and prepared to resume their pursuit. But before they could take another step, a thundering sound reached their ears. They tensed and hastily drew their weapons.

The twins stood their ground with weapons drawn prepared to face the horse and rider when it finally crashed through the trees and dense foliage around them. Just because they had extra sensitive hearing didn't mean that they could distinguish the approaching hoof-beats friend from foe.

They were equally surprised when a very spooked pony reared before them. Simultaneously, the twins rolled clear of the crashing hooves, both going in opposite directions in the hopes of calming and catching the poor animal.

Elladan reached out and slowly advanced upon the pony speaking soft, soothing words. The pony stopped rearing and snorted a few times, its sides heaving for air.

"That's it, calm down boy. You are in good hands."

Elrohir caught the pony's bridle and began to gently stroke his head and nose, also whispering calming words in elvish.

Before long, the twins had successfully calmed the pony down. They inspected the contents of the saddle bags after learning that the rider was not present. What they found shocked them. They found two small sets of clothing and equally small stores of food, cooking utensils, and miniature water flasks.

"I do believe it was a hobbit that rode this pony. These supplies are of the Halfling make."

"Something bad must have happened if the rider is not present. The pony was spooked enough to run all night from the looks of it," Elladan thoughtfully mentioned.

"We now have two options. One, we continue to follow the orcs tracks or we divert our course and follow the pony's tracks in hopes of aiding the fallen rider."

Elladan stood contemplating their options. He really wanted to go after the orcs since they were so close to catching up. But at the same time, his heart yearned to find the injured rider. Elrohir voiced Elladan's very thoughts. It did not take long for the two to reach a decision.

"We follow the pony's tracks." The twins voiced together.

**A few hours later…**

"Elladan! Tolo si!"

Elladan quickly reached his brother who was currently staring intently at a small stream.

"I found this on the bank."

On closer examination, Elladan noticed that Elrohir was holding a small piece of clothing. It was covered in a dry, red substance. _It is blood_. Elladan realized.

The pony that Elladan had previously been leading by the reigns nudged Elrohir's arm and snorted at the cloth still held in his hand. The Pony whickered and nudged Elrohir harder and nearly succeeded in knocking the lithe elf off his feet and into the stream behind him.

"Elladan, I do believe he is trying to tell us something."

"Yes, that seems apparent. It seems that the pony recognizes this cloth. It must belong to his owner! I too have found something of importance dear brother."

Elladan led his twin away from the stream and stopped near a cluster of small saplings. Elrohir gasped at what he saw. _The same orc tracks we were following! _

"They came this way. But that would mean…" He trailed off as the gravity of the situation came crashing down upon him.

Elladan's eyes also went wide when he figured it out too.

"…the orcs are going in the same direction that the pony has come from, thus where the rider has fallen."

"Then we are on the right track! Come, we must hurry. I hope that we are not too late."

**A few miles north in a small clearing…**

Thomias finished packing after they had a small breakfast. Tony still fared no better but appeared no worse. Thomias knew that they needed to get back to the Ranger's base camp as quickly as possible. For there were a few skilled in the art of healing that could aid young Tony.

Rebecca turned from where she had bathed a cool cloth on Tony's forehead to ask him something but froze. Her brandy brown eyes filled with horror and she screamed.

Thomias had a cold feeling of dread but before he could whirl around to combat whatever was behind him, a knife hilt hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Rebecca stared in shock as she saw Thomias's body crumple to the ground a few feet from where she stood. She fearfully turned her gaze upwards and met the dark, cruel eyes of the mercenary.

"We meet again! This time, there will be no mistakes." He grinned evilly through crooked, tobacco stained teeth.

Rebecca frantically looked around for a weapon she could use against him. She reached the horse's saddle bags behind her and retrieved a small dagger. It was a fool's errand, she knew. _But I have to try. For Tony and Thomias._

She tightened her grip on the blade and stood protectively in front of Tony's prone form on the ground and glared defiantly at the mercenary.

"You will come no further!" She growled through gritted teeth. She was afraid but did not betray her fear to the evil man standing cockily before her. She was going to be strong and bravely, if not dutifully fight back to protect the ones she loved. She would willingly die before going back into the hands of her stepfather.

The mercenary simply laughed a harsh, grating laugh and advanced upon her. She swung the knife and managed to neatly cut the mercenary on his arm.

He didn't even bat an eye when that happened and grinned wickedly when he brought his own blade up against her. He knocked the dagger out of her hand and managed to slice her hand in the process.

She did not cry out but bit her lip in pain. _That really hurt. At least it wasn't too deep._ _It could have been worse…_

By the time she regained her footing from the attack she was knocked to the ground by the mercenary, who backhanded her. HARD.

This did bring a small cry and she mentally kicked herself for it. The last thing she wanted was to give the man satisfaction of having hurt her.

The mercenary noticed the rag that bound her leg and grinned in triumph when he remembered the wound he had inflicted upon her at their last meeting. He mercilessly placed a booted foot upon her leg before she could squirm away and pressed hard upon it.

Rebecca had completely forgotten about the gash on her leg until that moment. The agony was enough to entice a heart-wrenching scream. Tears flooded from her eyes and she felt warm blood ooze from beneath the man's boot.

The pressure was nearly too much for her but it wasn't over yet. In fact, her situation went from bad to worse when she heard an audible crack and the current pain she was first experiencing increased a thousand times over.

She continued screaming until she couldn't anymore and wished for darkness to claim her. She whimpered and harshly whispered, begging and pleading for the man to leave her alone.

The mercenary apparently had his fun and lifted his bone crunching boot off of her leg. The drastic change in pressure to her injured leg caused dark spots to dance before her eyes.

The mercenary proceeded in tying her hands up and left her feet untied since he knew she was know unable to run anywhere. He also tied the unconscious Ranger up before turning to the little boy.

His victory in capturing them was short lived when a foul smell hit his nostrils. Guttural shouts were heard before fifteen orcs stampeded into the campsite. They surrounded the three helpless humans before eyeing the un-maimed one.

Their yellow eyes flashed in excitement and they advanced upon the mercenary. The tables had turned and now he was the one about to face torturous pain at the hands of the foul creatures. But the mercenary had his mind set. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

With a cry he rushed forward and knocked one down as he tried to hastily escape. But his escape was thwarted when an orc tripped him causing him to land on his own knife. He howled in pain and gripped the handle of the knife embedded in his leg.

He was prevented from pulling it out of his leg when two orcs grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet. They tied him to a nearby tree. A few of them pulled out rusty, rough edged knives and thought of ways to dismember the man before them.

Rebecca cowered away in fear when about five of them surrounded both her and Tony. Fortunately, the ill child was unconscious and thus spared the nightmarish horror's towering above them.

The orcs licked their lips and one said in a gravely voice, "Let's eat them while they are still fresh."

They apparently favored Rebecca and the Mercenary for eating first since they were the ones that were the most injured. Not to mention the enticing smell of blood was nearly too much for the starving orcs to bear.

_It seems that fate is favoring the orcs this day since we've practically been handed over to them on a silver platter. _Rebecca snidely thought as she struggled against the ropes binding her hands.

One of the horrible monsters noticed her struggling and kicked her before bringing his filthy blade close to her neck and threatened her.

"If you keep squirming, I'll gut you like a fish!" Its putrid breath washed across her face and made Rebecca gag in revulsion. It kicked her once more for good measure and joined its comrades that were currently jeering at the helpless man tied to the tree.

Rebecca managed to drag herself over to Tony since the orcs were now preoccupied with their new sport.

She felt his face with her bound hands and gasped at the heat that radiated from him. _He needs help! __Actually, we ALL need help!_ She smiled weakly and wished she had the power to heal like the elves.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard orcs screaming and running rampant around the glade. She wondered if the brutes had gone half mad! But she then saw the source of the commotion. Or rather, _what_ was causing the commotion.

She saw arrows flying from the trees and one by one the orcs fell dead. One of the evil beings nearly fell on top of her. Black blood oozed from its head where a green feathered arrow pierced its skull. She wasn't sure if the orcs smelled worse when they were dead or alive.

Before long all of their bodies were scattered along the ground. Rebecca truly believed the orcs were worse than the wolves. _Let me face wolves any day! But not this ever again!_

Rebecca feared that the horrible images of the creatures would forever be branded in her mind.

Relief overcame her when she saw two fair people jump from a branch in the trees overhead. She held back an audible gasp when she realized what they were.

_They are elves! Elves ARE real!_ _Maybe now we can finally reach Rivendell. _

The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was the soothing voices of the two elves as they knelt beside her.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Thanks to my reviewers! Hannon le to: Telboriel, Dreamer51963, Purple Empress, werecanigeteyeslikethose, and Elwing-Evenstar! **

**Elvish Translations: "Tolo si" – come here**

**"Hannon Le" – Thank you **


	12. Twins to The Rescue!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR, I do not.

Author's Note: I finally got my mid term exam finished! But now…I have a stupid rough draft due for a research paper near the end of this month. So I might be slow updating until SPRING BREAK! YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12

Low voices could be heard. It sounded like hearing someone speak while you are under water. Rebecca struggled to wakefulness but soon regretted it when searing pain assaulted all of her senses and made her cry out.

She would have writhed away in agony but someone was holding her down. She feverishly thought it was the mercenary, come back to inflict more unmerciful pain upon her and began to cry.

A soothing voice whispered in her ear. It was a fair voice and spoke in a language she could not understand. Although the words were unfamiliar, they were filled with a calming peace and authority. A soft touch seemed to ease some of her pain. She felt uncharacteristically calm and was too curious to keep her eyes shut any longer.

She opened them to see a concerned face towering above her. Upon seeing the newcomer, she groggily remembered. _AN ELF! _She was so startled at this forgotten realization that her body unconsciously jerked. She hissed in pain when her leg screamed in protest.

"It is going to be alrightyoung one. I am here to help you."

"My brother Anthony, please see to him first! He is very sick!"

"He has already been taken care of by my brother Elladan. You need not fear. I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"We were trying to find it but got lost until we met Thomias. I had doubts that Rivendell even existed."

A warm chuckle was her only response.

"It is very real. Although it is true, that few outsiders have journeyed there. I can see where your doubt lies."

Rebecca discovered after reorienting herself that she was currently leaning against a pine tree and her leg had been carefully splinted by two wooden rods and some bandages. Her hand was currently being carefully wrapped in a cloth bandage.

Thomias was leaning against a tree only a yard away and had a bandage wrapped around his head. He was currently keeping guard over the mercenary still tied to the tree.

Rebecca felt a lump rise in her throat and she strangled a sob at the sight of him. She could feel Elrohir tense beside her. Rebecca was very sensitive and could often times feel other's emotions.

It was a rare gift and one she used to hate. She hated it because the only emotions she used to ever sense _were_ hate, anger, and fear. But that was only because of her dire circumstances while living with Hillander.

But now, the bristling anger she sensed rolling off of Elrohir soothed her some nonetheless.He was very protective from the looks of it.She could feel that he was angry at the mercenary, no doubt. But there was another emotion she sensed that caught her off guard. _He is feeling worried._ This unnerved her a bit. _What could he possibly be worried about?_ That was when Rebecca noticed. Tony and Elladan were missing.

Fearful, questioning eyes sought Elrohir out for an answer.

"Your brother was very ill by the time we arrived. I fear it is no ordinary illness. My brother has taken yours to Rivendell to seek the aid of my father. Do not worry, for your brother is in good hands."

Rebecca's worry increased when what she most wanted to hear wasn't voiced. _He didn't say "you're brother will be well". _Rebecca's fear for Anthony doubled. There was a phrase hanging in the still air. Fresh tears formed in her eyes when it seemed to strike her mind like a death toll. _Anthony may not make it. _

**Elladan's POV**

He had been racing through the forest nonstop for the past two hours. He was currently running due to the fact that the Pony had been too exhausted to ride again and he and Elrohir had no horses, for they tracked on foot. He was afraid that if they did not reach Rivendell soon, the little boy snuggled in his arms would be lost.

Elladan fought back tears as he gazed upon the child in his arms. This little boy reminded him of his little human brother Estel, back home. Estel was currently around Anthony's age.

Even now he could feel the boy fading. Earlier on their journey the little one cried out at every jostle. His midsection pained him the most and he had gone deathly pale. Elladan tried administering a sleeping potion to him on the way to ease his pain but the child was so ill that he threw it up. The young one could not even keep water in his stomach.

Elladan sent up a silent prayer that the child would be saved. Ironically right after that, he ran into a patrol of Imladris warriors. He really didn't have a clue why the patrol was so far from the borders but he shrugged it off and accepted his good fortune.

"Elladan! What in all of Arda are you doing! And where is your brother?"

"I have not the time Glorfindel. This young one needs a healer! I must reach my father before sundown or he will be lost!"

Glorfindel fortunately had Asfaloth with him and surrendered his horse to Elladan and the fading Edain. Elladan shouted directions over his shoulder and gave the patrol the exact location of where his brother, an injured girl, a mercenary, and a Ranger were currently stranded at.

With those final words, he turned Asfoloth around and urged him to run with all speed. "Noro lim Asfaloth!"

Elladan missed the priceless look of bewilderment on the mighty Balrog Slayer's face.

Elladan had no doubt that Glorfindel and his troop would see overdue justice upon the mercenary for his crimes. A fleeting thought entered his mind. _They better save some of him for me! Cause after Adar's through with him, there will be nothing left!_

**Back to Elrohir, Thomias, Rebecca, and the mercenary…**

Thomias was very thankful that the elves appeared when they did. Or they would all be dead right now. The two elves did them all a favor and burned the orc carcasses a good ways away so that they would forever be out of sight.

The mercenary was still bound tightly to the tree and was now unconscious, courtesy of the elf named Elladan returning the favor for him by knocking the mercenary in the head with his own knife hilt. That might have beentoo merciful favor on the mercenary's part, considering how beaten and cut up he was. _And not to mention the fact that there are three of us on the list now that want to teach him lesson! _

His thoughts then shifted a bit and he recalled the twin's tale about _how_ they had found them. It just so happened that after they found Moonbeam the pony, that they had followed the pony's trail. On the way they encountered the same orc trail that they had been following and a bit further found slaughtered wolves (not the ones he had killed to save the children) and a crude camp the orcs made. Apparently, the wolves that had chased the spooked pony had come across the band of orcs and were killed and eaten. Then the orcs, as well as Elladan and Elrohir were attracted to frightful and pain filled screaming a short distance away and that is how the orcs and then the twin sons of Elrond found them.

Thomias blamed himself for not being more diligent. He should have heard that mercenary behind him! And from what Rebecca's story mentioned of him, he was a klutzy mercenary at that! _So chances were, if I had paid attention to my surroundings, I might have been able to prevent what had happened to both Rebecca and me._

Elrohir finished tending to Rebecca as best he could and sat trying to figure out what they were going to do with the mercenary. A little interrogation wouldn't hurt he supposed. But perhaps he should wait until they brought the evil man before his father, Lord Elrond. He always trusted his father's wise council and judgment.

He and Thomias stoked a small fire as the sun began to set. Thomias went hunting despite Elrohir's protestsabout his head wound and came back a little while later with a rabbit for their supper.

The small hunt had quickly tired him and left him dizzy. Elrohir commanded him to take rest before preparing their supper on his own.

The three had some really good rabbit stew that night. The mercenary didn't receive any stew but a small cup of water that Thomias drugged to keep him out of trouble. Then he rejoined Elrohir and Rebecca at the campfire.

"If ever you run into my brother and I again in the wilds, do NOT let my brother talk you into letting him cook! Don't tell him I said that! He'd throttle me!"

Thomias laughed and made a mocking threat, "I'll be sure to let your brother know all about the lovely remarks regarding his cooking skillsnext I see him!"

Elrohir played along and gasped in mock horror, "No! Do not tell him, or his wrath will be like none you have ever known! But mark my words, tell him and I will simply declare that it was _you_ that made a remark about his cooking!"

"What good would that do! I've camped only one other time besides this night withthe two of youand from what I recall, it was _you_ that cooked last time also. And from what I remember concerning elves' memories, your brother would not have forgotten either I'm afraid!"

Elrohir groaned knowing he had cornered himself but then grinned evilly when he saw the Ranger yawn and set his cup back down.

"What is so amusing? I shudder to think." Thomias knew enough of the twins to remember the tales he heard concerning their rather playful nature. Back in Rivendell they were pranksters and often wreaked havoc on allofthe inhabitants. There wasn't one elf in the entire valley that had not fallen prey to at least **one** of their pranks.

Thomias didn't know it yet, but Elrohir had slipped a sleeping herb in his drink while he had been resting. After checking the man's head wound again Elrohir reached the conclusion that the man needed rest in order to heal properlyand knew all about the Rangers' stubbornness. When Thomias had suggested taking the first watch, Elrohir knew the Ranger wouldn't sleep. Voluntarily that is.

A few minutes later, after the Ranger had fallen into a deep sleep, Elrohir was alerted to Rebecca's condition when she whispered somethingabout being cold. She was visibly shaking. She was close enough by the fire not to be cold but upon further observation, Elrohir could tell that it was not true cold she was feeling but rather, fever inducedchills.

The leg injury she sustained had become infected, not to mention the broken leg she suffered needed to be properly set in a cast. Elrohir knew without a doubt that if he had the proper medical supplies at hand he could indeed heal her. But alas! He had none.

His brother had accidentally taken Elrohir's pack instead of his own when fleeing with Tony. And Elrohir was usually the one that carried all of the healing supplies.

His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to find a solution to the problem at hand. He had to unfortunately take away the blankets covering the girl to bring her fever down. She feebly protested but was shushed by a stern Elrohir.

"This will help bring your fever down. There is no other way. When you are out of danger I can give you your blankets back. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

Elrohir nearly snorted at his own remark. He was sounding too much like his father.

_Flashback_

_He was recovering from an orc arrow injury he had sustained from one of their orc hunts. His father not only confined him to bed for an entire week but was now trying to get him to drink another one of his nasty medicated teas. _

"_But Ada, I…"_

_He was cut off by a stern glare from his father._

"_I am not in as much pain as before! I can manage without medicine this time!"_

_Elrohir slightly shifted in his bed and wasn't quick enough to hide a grimace._

"_I think not," Elrond's eyes twinkled with genuine amusement._

"_Adar, I am well enough!"_

_Elrohir's pleas fell on deaf ears._

"_You **will** drink your tea! This is for your own good, ion nin."_

_End flashback_

Elrohir considered telling her that story in the hopes of making her feel better about losing her blankets. But a thunderous galloping reached his ears from the distance. He picked up his bow and strung an arrow, aiming at the source of the noise. He couldn't keep the common but dangerous thought from creeping into his mind. _Now what? __If this is another group of orcs, maybe slipping that sleeping herb in Thomias' drink wasn't such a good idea after all… _

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hannon le to my reviewers: AmyAmidala, Telboriel, Cobra Rigoletti, werecanigeteyeslikethose, darklady919, Nelarun, Elwing-Evenstar, Purple Empress, and dreamer51963! **

**Thanks for your support! Please keep reviewing!**

**Elvish translations: **

**Hannon le-thank you**

**Ada-dad/daddy**

**Adar-father**

**Noro lim-Run on**

**Arda-earth**

**Ion nin-my son**


	13. Confrontation

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Authors' Note: Thanks for being patient with me! Since I had writer's block on the research paper rough draft I've been writing, I decided to take a break by writing another chapter!

Chapter 13

_Previously…_

_A thunderous galloping reached his ears from the distance. He picked up his bow and strung an arrow, aiming at the source of the noise. He couldn't keep the common but dangerous thought from creeping into his mind._ _Now what?_

_If this is another group of orcs, maybe slipping that sleeping herb in Thomias' drink wasn't such a good idea after all… _

Elrohir stood in a battle stance and prepared to engage in battle. He nearly lost his grip on his arrow when Glorfindel thundered into view with a small contingent of Imladris warriors galloping behind him. Elrohir had prepared for the worst believing it to be genuine danger, so it was quite a surprise when they appeared.

Before he could lower his bow and drop his guard, something from the tree hit him in the head. This startled him so badly; he accidentally released the arrow with a shout. He watched in horror as the arrow flew amidst the elven warriors assembled before him.

He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw the elves scatter just in time but not before the arrow had skimmed past Glorfindels' face to imbed itself above the mercenary's head in the tree.

Glorfindel glared maliciously at him but did not speak. Elrohir averted his eyes and stared at the ground in shame.

_That was a stupid mistake! _ _What kind of warrior are you! You nearly killed Glorfindel AND the mercenary!_ Elrohir chided himself.

Before he could continue admonishing himself, he heard amused laughter coming from the least expected person. Glorfindel's glare had vanished and he was laughing at him!

"I fail to see the humor in this situation! I nearly KILLED you!"

Glorfindel wiped the tears from his eyes and approached him. He placed a small object into his hand. Elrohir's eyes widened and his face blushed crimson with embarrassment. The object that had hit him in the head from the tree was…_**an acorn!** _Elrohir's embarrassment only worsened at what comment was next directed his way.

"I must say, seeing the look on your face made facing possible death worth it!" Glorfindel chuckled before his stern demeanor returned.

"After all I've taught you, you loose your focus simply because an acorn hit you! Diligence is the key to winning any battle."

Glorfindel continued reprimanding him for another five minutes. Elrohir remained silent the entire time simply receiving the scolding he knew he deserved. Chances were his reaction would have been the same had one of the other warriors nearly shot him!

Glorfindel's tirade over, Elrohir filled all of them in on what had transpired over that day.

At hearing the story about the mercenary's cruelties upon the children, Glorfindel's face contorted with rage. Before Elrohir could stop him, Glorfindel marched right up to where the mercenary was tied. He roughly grabbed the mercenary's collar and began shaking him while shouting into the unconscious man's face. When he received no response from the mercenary, Glorfindel did something very un-elf like. He slapped the man's face before him a few times until the man moaned and opened his eyes.

Elrohir drew nearer to wear Glorfindel stood and prepared to stop him should he try to get too rough with the man. After all, they still had to bring the evil one before his father. Had Elrohir not been an elf he would have jumped at the very red hue Glorfindel's eyes now held in the scant moonlight that filtered between the trees. Eye color changes were common among the elves with strong emotions. Apparently, Glorfindel was _extremely_ peeved if his eyes turned red. Elrohir made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

Glorfindel growled in the man's face and gruffly snapped a question.

"What is your name!"

When he received no answer, he proceeded to shake the answer out of the man. The man now fully conscious yelled in pain as his numerous wounds were jarred.

Glorfindel repeated the question but this time a little more forcibly, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME! ANSWER QUICKLY!"

The man now looked upon the enraged elf's face before him and cringed in fear. He could not bring himself to look into the elf's red eyes. It was rather unnerving. He muttered under his breath.

"SPEAK LOUD ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR YOU!" Glorfindel thundered.

"M…my name is…is Raun Rhavon!" He stuttered.

Glorfindel's angry eyes faded back to their original color. And his once angry face scrunched up in confusion as he pondered this new bit of information. Then he, along with every other elf in the clearing burst into clear, ringing laughter as comprehension dawned on all of them.

The man did not understand what was so funny. Why were they laughing at his name! Were they mad! That had to be it…these beings were all loony. But what reached his ears next was like a slap to his face.

"Do you wish to know why we are laughing?" Glorfindel sneered at the man.

Raun wasn't sure he wanted to, but curiosity got the better of him. "Yes," he cautiously answered.

"In our language, your name means 'Error proned-Wild-man'" New gales of laughter soon followed the declaration amidst the elven company gathered.

"It seems that you have been well named!" Elrohir crowed beside him as he remembered Thomias' tale of the mercenary earlier.

Raun grew angry at this new mockery. _How dare they insult me!_ But before he could make his anger verbally known, one of the nearby elves opened his mouth and forced a vile tasting liquid down his throat. He was too weak to spit it out which infuriated him even more. He absolutely loathed the elves, especially when everything was no longer in his hands. A floating and heavy sleepy sensation stole over all of his senses and before long he was once again in a deep sleep.

"That was far more than he deserved!" Glorfindel angrily remarked before untying the mercenary. He left a few elves to tend to the man's wounds and prepare him for travel.

Elrohir brought Glrofindel with him across the clearing to check on Rebecca again. A gentle light filled Glorfindel's eyes at the sight of the young girl before him. One look at her injuries and a quick diagnosis of her condition nearly made him spitting mad and before long Elrohir along with a few elves had to hold him back from the unconscious mercenary.

"DARO! GLORFINDEL! HAVUDAD! Don't make me force a sleeping draught down YOUR throat too!"

Elrohir hated to think of what his father's reaction would be to all of this after witnessing Glorfindel's. It had been centuries, literally, since something threw Glorfindel into such a rage. That had been when his naneth had been tortured and maimed by orcs.

Glorfindel managed to calm down and pushed the elves holding him off of him before stalking angrily away.

Glorfindel returned with a bag of healing supplies. He took it upon himself to tend to the injured girl. He knew Lord Elrond should have a look at her, but she needed at least a little first aid before that occurred. It would be a slower journey back now that they would have three injured humans to carry back. They had to be cautious of jarring their wounds. Too much jarring and their wounds may become irreparable.

Elrohir gasped and clutched his chest when the wind was knocked out of him. It wasn't him…it was his brother he was feeling. He felt staggeringly strong waves of emotions hit him from his brother through their bond. He felt fear, grief, and despair.

Glorfindel paused in his duties to worriedly question what was wrong.

"It is the little one!" Elrohir cried out before sitting heavily upon the leaf strewn ground.

"I don't think he made it."

Sorrow gripped his heart and Elrohir faintly heard Glorfindel gasp.

"It can not be!"

"I'm sorry Glorfindel. But from what I feel from Elladan, it is true."

Silence stole over the clearing as a strong cloud of grief settled upon the company. If it was true, how would Rebecca handle it? Chances were she would not survive if she found out before fully recovering from the hurts she'd already sustained.

Tears fell from Elrohir's eyes and he whispered a question he knew might never be answered.

"_WHY!"_

**Elladan's POV**

Elladan's heart leapt for joy when the Ford of Bruinen met his keen elven eyes. They were almost there! The boy moaned and sweat continued to roll down his face and chills wracked his small frame.

Asfaloth continued to gallop until they reached the other side of the Ford. They continued racing until the yawning cliff side met them. Asfaloth slowed and trotted down the steep slope carved into the mountain face. Imladris lay nestled in a large valley surrounded by lush green trees and sparkling waterfalls.

"We are almost there little one! Hold on!"

Elladan cried out in fear and shock filled pain when he glanced down at the boy in his arms to see that he had stopped breathing. His lips were gaining a blue tinge and the sweat had stopped rolling down his face.

_NO! IT CAN NOT BE! WE ARE NEARLY THERE! HE CAN NOT DIE! WE ARE SO CLOSE! ERU! HEAR ME! DO NOT LET HIM PASS TO THE HALLS OF MANDOS, PLEASE! I'd rather take his place! This little one has so many years ahead of him!_

Grief stole over Elladan and he needed not urge Asfaloth onward. Asfaloth, ever sensitive to his elven master's emotions caught wind of his despair and desperation and broke into an all out run. It was extremely risky considering how narrow the path was and the fact that one slip would prove fatal to them all. But Asfaloth was a well trained elven steed and his footing was sure and true.

Elladan held the boy closer and willed him to breathe. Before he knew it, they had crossed the stone bridge that led to the courtyard of the Last Homely House.

Guards at the borders had seen his desperate flight from the Ford of Bruinen and sent word back to Lord Elrond that his son was returning with all haste with a small Edain boy. One of the guards would have snorted with the irony of it all considering only three years previously, the same event had transpired but only the small boy that had been carried then had been Aragorn son of Arathorn, soon to be raised in the House of Elrond under the identity of Estel.

Elrond, Lord of Rivendell stood waiting in the courtyard, concern etched across his ageless face. His gray eyes spoke of an ageless wisdom and a light breeze caressed his face and swept his braided ebony hair across his shoulder. His dark maroon robe billowed around him and the silver circlet upon his head reflected beams of sunlight that seemed to make his entire person glow. Watching his son race towards him on Glorfindels' horse might have been amusing had the situation not been so dire.

Elladan immediately handed the boy over to his father before slumping over Asfaloth's back and began sobbing. For he was sure the boy had died in his arms.

Elrond consoled his eldest son's aching heart with a few words he prayed he would hear.

"He is still alive! Come quickly, we must get this boy to the healing wing!"

Elladan needed no further prompting and gracefully jumped down from Glorfindel's mount before hurrying in after his father.

Elladan sent up a silent prayer of thanks and gratitude before aiding his father with the grueling task before them.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hannon le to my reviewers: lil eminem, Nelarun, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Dreamer51963, and Elwing-Evenstar! Please continue to read and review! **

**Elvish Translations:**

**Daro-stop**

**Havudad-sit down**

**Eru-God**

**Naneth-mother**


	14. Hanging By a Thread

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one!

Authors' Note: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Aside from having technical difficulties, I flew to my grandparent's house in Wisconsin for Spring Break and didn't have internet connections. At long last, here is chapter 14 which I made exceptionally long!

Chapter 14

"Elladan, fetch me that cloth, quickly!"

Elladan did as his father bid him. The boy was growing worse with each passing second. The boy began to breathe again after Elrond massaged his chest with athelas which helped to open his airway. Now they had to figure out what was ailing him.

"I'm so…c-cold! I want my mama! Where's Becka!" Tony cried out. He was fully conscious now and was crying from his stomach pain and from fright. He was currently lying on a table in the middle of a huge room filled with many different kinds of bottles of weird smelling stuff.

"Shhhh. It will be okay little one. My father will make you well again. Your sister will be here soon."

"I hurt!" His lip began to tremble.

"I know penneth." Elladan began to stoke the little boy's hair.

"I'm scared." Tony whispered as his fist tightened around Elladans' tunic.

Elrond looked up from the sleeping mixture he was preparing. The child needed comfort. His son could handle his preparation tasks. Elrond also needed to probe the boy for the extent of the damage. He had an idea of what was ailing him but he had to be sure.

Elrond went to stand by the boy and he gently pried his fingers' off of Elladan's tunic. Elladan understood his father's intentions and quickly crossed the room and worked on the sleeping medicine.

Anthony's tears ran afresh and a sob escaped his throat. Even crying it seemed, hurt his tummy.

"I'm, s-scared!" He nearly wailed.

Elrond gazed at him with compassion and held the little one's hand. He locked eyes with the child and began singing an elvish lullaby to calm him.

Tony immediately stopped crying and his eyes went wide at the strange, but beautiful language that now graced his ears. He faintly realized that these fair beings were elves, the ones his sister and friend always talked about. Although he did not understand the words, peace and calm were the underlying feelings associated with them. He slowly grew drowsy but not to the point of falling asleep. His grip on the Elf's hand loosened and he sniffled. He wasn't as afraid as before but he felt so horrible. He wanted his sister.

After the lullaby was finished, Elrond began to instruct the boy.

"I am going to have to touch your tummy little one. I need to figure out what ails you. It might hurt a little but it will be over soon. I'm going to have to let go of your hand. But I will remain right here."

Tony's eyes widened and his fear was re-kindled. He began to whimper. The kind elf let go of his hand as he said he would and lifted his shirt to expose his belly.

He was so afraid he needed something to grab on to. He grabbed the nearest thing at hand which was namely, the elf's robe. He clenched it in his little fist as hard as he could. He cried out in pain and began sobbing anew when he felt a slight pressure being applied to his midsection. He tried wriggling away from the large hand that was inflicting pain but another set of arms came and held him down. Black spots danced in his vision as the pain increased in intensity. His screams died down to gasps as he struggled to breathe.

The hands lifted from him and he heard a worried voice above him, whispering in that beautiful language he could not understand.

Elrond stood above him once more and tears pricked the Elf Lords' eyes. He gently picked the small one up and held him close. He cradled Tony in his arms and whispered encouraging words to him. Tony snuffled in his robes and clung to him for dear life.

The sleeping mixture had been completed and now Elladan cleaned and prepared the surgical instruments needed for the procedure that was soon going to take place. Elrond concluded that the child had appendicitis. His appendix was rotting inside of his body and needed to be removed before it ruptured. If it ruptured, the boy would be lost to them.

Elrond gazed fondly at the child who reminded him so much of his adopted edain son, Estel. In fact, Estel was currently being occupied by his chief advisor, Erestor. _Estel is about this boy's age. Perhaps Estel may have a new friend once the little one recovers, IF he makes it._

Elrond quickly scolded himself, _don't think that way. Of course the young one will make it. I will do everything in my power to see that he does!_

Elrond knew he had to calm the boy down before knocking him out or he would put himself at risk upon awakening. For if a patient fell into unconsciousness before they were calmed, they would panic upon awakening, for fear was branded in their mind before falling asleep.

So, Elrond put one hand upon the boy's brow and channeled a small portion of healing energy into the weak one. (Unfortunately, the child's illness was too great to be healed directly by the Elf Lord.) He channeled feelings of peace, calm, and safety. The child began to relax in his arms and his hands weren't clenched as tightly as before. He bid Elladan to approach them.

Elladan dipped a cloth into a bowl filled with a foul smelling liquid and rang it out before handing it to his father. Elladan quickly retrieved a sheet in which to cover the table that they would be operating on. Elrond held the boy close and quickly covered Tony's nose and mouth with the drugged cloth. Because the boy was so ill, he could not swallow and ingest anything. So this was the only other alternative.

Tony kicked and struggled as a survival instinct surged forth as he fought to breathe around the suffocating cloth. His struggle was in vain. His eyes glassed over before fluttering shut and his struggling ceased as a deep sleep over took him.

Elrond sighed in relief as the boy went limp in his arms. It pained his soul to see anyone in pain. He was glad the boy was out of this misery for now.

He carefully placed him upon the table. Both he and Elladan double checked everything they would be using at hand. Elrond bid Elladan to send for another of the healers to assist him. Elrond sent Elladan to get some rest, for he had none for three days straight and could not risk him making a mistake on this advanced form of surgery. Elladan attempted to protest but readily agreed after hearing the wisdom in his father's words.

A few minutes later the healer he sent for arrived dressed in healer's garments. Elrond excused himself before changing into his as well.

After briefing the assistant healer with the task they were to perform, they set to work.

Elrond traditionally sent up a prayer before attempting to save the young human's life. He prayed that they were not too late.

**Back at the camp…**

Glorfindel had finished tending Rebecca as best he could. She was the one that needed Elrond's skills out of the three. Elrohir was more than capable of tending the injured Ranger. As for the mercenary, he was being tended to by a few of his troops. It was required of every soldier to learn and possess a little healing knowledge.

The mercenary was the one that would suffer the worst. Rebecca was the top priority. Once she awakened she would receive water and nourishment. Then once she complained of pain they would knock her out again. Elrohir was going to make sure that she received the proper dosages at the right times. There was also a danger of her growing dependent on the sleeping herb. The mercenary would not receive as much as Rebecca. He would receive enough to numb pain and remain awake for the remainder of their journey to the valley of Imladris. Although Glorfindel wished to inflict as much pain upon the mercenary as possible, it did not mean that he was heartless. Like his Lord of the valley, he did not like seeing anyone in pain, except for the enemy that dwelt in the land of Mordor.

Glorfindel and three other elves gave up their seats and placed the injured upon the horses. They began their slow, three day trek back through the forest the way they had come, hoping against hope that they would not run into any more trouble along the way.

Thomias awoke as soon as they set off. He was briefed on all that transpired earlier that day. He snorted upon hearing the mercenaries' name and managed a small grin.

They made camp later that night by a river that would eventually run into the Bruinen. Thomias was recovering quickly and was out of danger as far as head injuries were concerned. He really had to protest all of Elrohir's mothering though.

_He always seems to be hovering over me! Like some overprotective mother hen! I always thought that was Elladan's job since he is the oldest of the bunch. _

"It's a good thing they can't read minds!" Thomias accidentally mumbled instead of thought to himself.

"I heard that!"

Thomias paled and looked extremely guilty. He slowly turned around to come face to face with a smirking Elrohir.

"Why is it a good thing that we can't read minds, pray tell?"

"Oh, nothing at all, nothing that would interest you I'm sure!"

_If I tell him, Elladan will hunt me down, tie me to a tree, put an apple on my head and use me for archery practice. Not that I am insulting his aim or anything, but he sure could use the practice. Chances are he would hit everything but the apple, including ME!_ Thomias knew he went too far with that line of thought but couldn't hold back the gales' of laughter that were dying to be released.

Elrohir now looked extremely confused and eyed him suspiciously, as if he had been plotting something.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye, I've never been better!"

Elrohir couldn't resist examining the Ranger's head one more time just to be sure the poor man hadn't completely lost his mind.

Thomias batted his hands away and glared at him. Maybe he WOULD tell him his previous thought. _I don't think he is an elf._ _An overprotective mother hen fits his persona perfectly! _

He quickly changed the topic when he remembered the children.

"How are they?"

Elrohir's bright eyes dimmed and he turned his head away.

"We will discuss the matter later."

Elrohir walked across the clearing and helped the other elves to set up camp. They had no tents but used mats and bedrolls.

Thomias felt a sudden jolt of fear that made his blood run ice cold. He knew that something bad had happened to one or maybe even, both of the children. Tears welled up in his eyes. _I promised to protect them, to watch over them. And look what happened!_ Thomias had to pull himself together. He felt like crying but would never do so in another's company. Crying for him was usually a private ceremony. His heart ached for the kids and he stood up from the ground from where he had been resting and began searching for Rebecca. As he searched a new thought crept into his mind.

How long had he been sleeping? In fact, going to sleep seemed extremely fuzzy in his memory. Then it clicked. _Elrohir! That conniving, scheming, sneaky, sly, son of a dwarf! HE must have knocked me out with something! _A mischievous twinkle entered his eye as he vowed his sweet revenge. Perhaps tonight would be a good night to pay him back, after he found the children first of course.

After searching and running into everybody there, there was no sign of Tony or Elladan. Rebecca lay on a mat near a stoked fire and was being cared for by a golden haired elf. Elrohir was at the opposite end of the clearing setting up more sleeping mats and bedrolls before running off to help fetch some supper.

Thomias didn't recognize the golden haired elf but he had a funny feeling they had met before. There was something about the way the elf carried himself that spoke of his commanding demeanor. Regardless, of whether he knew him or not, he was going to inquire about Rebecca's health and how she fared.

"Excuse me, master elf, but how fares the young lady?"

Glorfindel looked up slightly startled at the man's abrupt appearance, for all of his attention had been focused on tending Rebecca.

"She will recover. But not before she is tended to by Lord Elrond. Her wounds are grievously severe. A bone in her leg has been completely snapped in half and the swelling will not go down. I fear that she may soon loose circulation in her leg." Glorfindel paused to let his words sink in before continuing.

Thomias turned away, a deep, sickening feeling rising within his gut. He knew what would happen to the girl if circulation within her leg stopped. _Her leg will have to be amputated if that happens._

He sat beside the golden haired elf and Glorfindel continued.

"She has a high fever that does not want to come down, thus she is still unconscious. The stab wound is another story entirely. As you know, the stab wound has become infected. The problem is the infection does not lie on the top as an infection normally would, but it goes all the way down to her bone. Thus I fear she may have been slightly poisoned. One of my guards is checking the mercenaries' blade. We will soon know if that is the case."

"You do not need to check the mercenaries' blade! For he fell upon his own knife, Ruan said so himself! Check the mercenaries' condition, for if his blade had been poisoned, he just received a taste of his own medicine!"

Glorfindel called another of his guards over and gave him instructions before sending him off to complete the task.

A few minutes later, that same elf returned with a report.

"My Lord, we have confirmed that there is no poisoning to the blade or to the mercenary himself." The guard bowed before turning on his heel and walking briskly to finish his previous task.

Glorfindel frowned and his brow furrowed in thought. _This is indeed a mystery. There was always a possibility that her wound had been exposed to_…Glorfindel shuddered. _Orc blood._ It was not uncommon for the injured during battle to get sprayed by the blood of an opponent. Orc blood if introduced to an open wound automatically acted as a poison and could not only cause infection. If it went untreated, it would create a fever so high it would cause the body to slowly begin shutting down. _Those creatures are far fouler than one would have thought!_

"Elrohir! Tolo si!"

Elrohir looked up from his current task of handing out lembas to the Imladris guard and ran over after noticing the concerned face of his mentor.

"What is it, Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel gravely voiced his assumptions and the girls' present condition. Elrohir's expression changed from worry to fear.

"She must go to Imladris with all haste! If we wait any longer, she may die!"

"We can not risk jarring her wounds Elrohir! You know better than I the consequences for such reckless action!"

Elrohir threw Glorfindel's words back in his face, too angry to care whether or not he took offense by it.

"It would be better to risk Rebecca's leg than her LIFE! Glorfindel, she needs my father's help. _You know this better than anyone_!"

Glorfindel did not mind Elrohir's ferocity on the matter, for he knew that the young elf had a tender heart much like his father. He could see the wisdom in Elrohir's words, however and with a defeated nod of his head, relented. He entrusted Rebecca's care to him despite Thomias' very loud protests.

Elrohir packed a bag containing lembas, water, and healing supplies before mounting the second fastest horse in the guard to Asfoloth. This horses' name was _Hadhafang _named after his father's sword. Apparently one of the younger elves heard too many stories concerning Lord Elrond in the Last Alliance. But he couldn't blame him. He himself admired his father and remembered naming a cat Hadhafang. _But that may have simply been because that cat loved to nearly maul people to death with those sharp claws of his._

Elrohir mounted and with the help of both Glorfindel and Thomias settled the girl in the saddle in front of him. Glorfindel bandaged her leg as tightly as he dared in the hopes that the wounds wouldn't be jarred too much. With a shout, both riders and horse rode swiftly away.

Glorfindel and Thomias watched their retreating forms until they were no longer visible on the horizon. Glorfindel decided not to tell Thomias that Anthony was thought to be dead, for the human had enough anguish for one night. He would have to break the news to him though right before they entered the valley. Glorfindel gazed wistfully back at the horizon in which Elrohir and Rebecca just retreated.

_Now two children's lives hang by a thread. May the Valar protect them! And may Eru save them!_

**To Be Continued!**

**Hannon Le to my reviewers: ** **childoftheking, AmyAmidala, darklady919, lileimeim, Nelarun, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Dreamer11563, Telboriel, Elwing-Evenstar! Please continue to review; your support is most appreciated!**

**Elvish Translations: **

**Tolo Si-come here**

**Penneth-little one**

**Lembas-Elvish waybread**

**Hadhafang-means 'throng-cleaver'**


	15. Many Questions

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR. For ownership, go back to chapter ONE!

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in posting….err…I ran out of excuses…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! cringes in a corner On a happier note, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

Chapter 15

About five hours later after beginning the grueling task of removing Anthony's appendix, the Elf Lord sighed and washed his bloodied hands. He would not know if any complications would occur until the next day. Elrond knew that humans could survive without their appendix but there were a few cases in the past that did not survive the recovery process as their bodies tried to function without it.

He sent for two fresh healers to care for and watch over the boy. He gave explicit instructions for them to notify him if the child's condition changed or if he woke up. Elrond wearily retired to his room where he first washed before dressing in a fresh set of clothes. It was true that elves didn't need as much sleep as humans but this Elf was extremely drained after operating for five hours straight. Two times they nearly lost their patient. Once he stopped breathing and another time his heart had stopped beating. Elrond prayed fervently like he hadn't in an age. On the verge of tears he compressed the child's chest all the while crying for him to live. He nearly crumpled in an emotional heap on the floor, for great was his joy, when he felt the boy's heart-beat weakly pulse beneath his fingers and through the small body once more.

He made sure the child was stable before departing for his rooms. His healers could well manage while he was absent.

A three hour nap refreshed him greatly. So refreshed was he, that he did not mind the fact that a very bubbly Estel had jumped on him while he had been napping. That was what had, in fact, woken him up.

Elrond changed into a fresh healers robe and left his room. Estel followed him like a shadow and was currently speaking to him in the Common language of the mortals which Elrond made sure the child knew as his first language. For one day he would have to return to his own people. Elrond was fluent in many languages and sometimes found himself melding common with elvish. It was most embarrassing, especially in the middle of a council. Elrond smiled when he was bombarded by what seemed to be one-thousand questions. _This child speaks a mile a minute! We may soon have two young ones that soon talk the ears off of every resident here in Imladris _Elrond reflected with much amusement.

"Is that boy okay-When can I go see him-How old is he-What is his name-Do you think we will be friends-What if he doesn't like me-Will he be staying here for a while-Can he stay here forever-Didn't you say he has a sister-When will she get here-Is he awake yet-Is that boy even ALIVE!" Estel paused to intake breath before gasping the last question with very wide eyes.

Elrond failed at hiding an all out grin and bent down to scoop up the talkative child into his arms. Estel giggled with delight but soon started up again with his constant chatter. Elrond had in fact received a message once his son and the ill boy's sister had been spotted crossing the Ford of Bruinen before he operated on the boy named Anthony. Erestor had first received the message and Estel had to have at least a few questions answered to satisfy his curiosity.

Elrond shook his head in amusement and walked down the corridor towards the healing wing where the ailing human was last seen. He nodded his head in greeting to those that passed and a few gave him looks of sympathy and sadly shook their heads as they took notice of Estel's never-ending chatter.

Elrond tickled his son, who was still in his arms, until he promised to stop asking so many questions. Estel promised and Elrond set him back down. He now spoke to his adopted son in elvish and was delighted when he received a reply in elvish from the small one.

"You must remember the rules when in the healing wing, ion nin."

"Yes Ada. No touch anything and be quiet…like mouses!"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Estel's use of vocabulary. For a six year old he had come a long way in his Sindarin lessons but he still had a long way to go. Elrond let it go for the time being and simply enjoyed the childish sentence structure. Elrond knew as any parent does, that children will not remain so forever. Eventually they grow up. He was reminded of that fact all too often with his twin sons.

"That is right, very good! Now, this little boy is still very ill so we must not bother him. If he is asleep, we will leave him so. Is that understood?" Elrond sternly questioned.

Estel nodded before grabbing his hand and shyly entered the room that the other human child was supposed to be occupying. Sure enough, further into the room, a very pale looking human boy lay covered under a mound of blankets in a very large bed still sleeping.

A healer stood over the boy and routinely checked his breathing and heart-beat. The healer nodded at Elrond before leaving. Elrond approached the bed and instinctively placed a hand upon the child's forehead and felt for fever. The child was still unnaturally warm. _This may become a problem if it persists._

Elrond felt a surge of pride and love when he saw Estel clamber up on a chair next to the ill boy's bed and repeat Elrond's actions. Elrond noticed after observing him at an early age that Estel held great healing potential.

_Flashback_

_When Estel was three years of age, he saw his foster father weeping. Elrond was crying because it was the anniversary of his wife's departure to Valinor and he felt sorrow once more that she was with him no longer. Although the child, practically still a baby back then, did not know the reason for his sadness, brought to him a cloth in which to wipe his tears. This of course made Elrond weep even harder upon witnessing the young one's compassion and tenderness of heart at such a young age. The toddler held his arms up to be held and Elrond obliged him. Once in his lap, the babe gazed into his eyes and placed a chubby little hand upon his check where Elrond's tears still streamed. He patted his cheek and said in a serious baby voice "No sad". Elrond held the child to his chest and placed his cheek upon the child's soft hair and choked out, "Thank you my child, for you have been a blessing." When Elrond kept crying however, Estel began to cry as well. Once Elrond saw this, he ceased his action and Estel calmed._

_End Flashback_

Elrond smiled at the fond memory. He planned on teaching him the healing arts when he was old enough He had no doubt that the Edain would become a great healer indeed, in years to come.

Estel squeaked and nearly fell off of his current perch on the chair when the sick boy in front of him whimpered and cried out in his sleep. Elrond waited a moment to see what Estel would do. He felt joy wash over his senses when he saw his adopted son display the same compassion as he had years before. He sat on the boy's large bed and gently held his hand. He began whispering compassionate words that made the Elf Lord's heart nearly burst.

"Shhh…it's okay. Ada and I are helping you. You will be well soon. Then we can play together and be best friends."

Elrond unfroze and placed his son back on the floor by the foot of the bed. He then proceeded to check the child over one more time before leaving him to his rest. Elrond's policy was that any patient, regardless of age, was to get as much rest as possible in order to heal. Often was the case that a patient got out of bed too early and relapsed. There were many times when he had warriors, his twin sons for example, that tried to break his rule by sneaking out of the healing wing still injured when they thought he wasn't looking. Of course the end result was a sleeping potion being forced down their throats since they refused to go back to sleep on his orders. In fact, Glorfindel the balrog slayer once tried the same thing to the chagrin of his Lord and friend. After drinking his terrible, tasting sleeping tea he never tried to repeat the same action. Elrond was, after centuries of healing, able to tell if someone was faking sleep or not which came in quite handy when dealing with his stubborn boys.

Elrond removed one of the blankets covering the child and ordered a fever reducing tea to be brought to him. He had Estel sit back down on the chair and observe him. He gently and careful cradled the sick child in his arms and spooned the warm tea down his throat. The boy still did not awaken and this began to worry Elrond. For it had now been nearly 9 hours that the child had been unconscious. _Surely he would have awakened by now. But of course, the illness and surgery were very taxing on a body so small. Not to mention Elvish medicine is often times stronger than most others._

After the tea was downed, Elrond tucked the child back in. Elrond was brought to the attention of another when a harried elf ran quickly into the room and shoved a note into the Elf Lord's hands before awaiting orders.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he read that his son and the injured girl were already riding through the gate. They weren't expected for another couple of hours!

He instructed Estel to stay seated in the chair and watch over his sick friend before hurrying off to prepare for the girl. She was very bad off from what the note had described. Elrohir was not prone to exaggeration when one was seriously injured.

Elrond read the brief description scrawled on the paper one last time before setting out supplies and herbs. _Girl has broken leg and infected stab wound. Fever high, may not survive._

Hopefully he could save the little child's sister. It would break so many hearts if the little boy lost the last of his family. Elrond knew loss quite well and wished to spare the grief. Elrond heard a commotion down the hall and a great pounding of feet. Only a few seconds later, Elrohir flew into the room out of breath with the girl in his arms. Elrond did not expect to see her in such a horrible condition.

He gasped and forced back a cry of alarm.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hannon le to my reviewers: Purple Empress, Telboriel, werecanigeteyeslikethose, lileimeim, Elwing-Evenstar, childoftheking, AmyAmidala, Dreamer11563! Please continue to read and review! **


	16. The Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one

Author's Note: Sorry bout all the cliff hangers. I seriously had writer's block that time and felt that it ended well where it was. Here is chapter 16 in which we see how the children are faring!

Chapter 16

**Anthony's POV**

A faint voice is the first thing that he hears and cold is the first thing that registers in his slowly waking mind. But then he can feel it, PAIN like nothing he has ever felt before. He hears a whimper and slowly realizes it was he who has done so, although he does not remember feeling it pass his lips. Then out of the cold and pain comes warmth that is gently clasping his hand and the voice grows louder in his ears. He never thought waking up could be this difficult. After feeling the cold and the pain all he wants to do, is go back to sleep again. But something draws him to wakefulness, against his will it seems and he has no choice but to accept the fact that he is now conscious to the world once more.

He slowly cracks his eyes open and bright lights spiral overhead. He feels an extreme sense of disorientation and begins to cry. He can remember nothing at all. He has no memory of why he is in pain. No memory of where he is or how he had gotten there. No memory of…a family. He tried really hard to remember something, _anything_ about himself but alas, his memory was blank.

As his eyes refocused they landed on a small boy sitting beside him. It was the boy that had been speaking to him and who currently held his hand. Anthony pulled his hand free and focused confused and pain filled eyes upon this new person. The boy beside him smiled reassuringly before telling him he would be right back and then ran off.

Silent tears streamed down his face. He wanted to go home but could not recall ever having a home. He wanted a loved one to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he could not remember if he even _had_ any loved ones. He wanted the pain in his tummy to go away and the loneliness to vanish. He was afraid and because he hurt all over, cried his woes to the world.

A few minutes after the strange boy had run off, he returned with an adult. This one looked kind and safe. He noticed the newcomer had pointy ears but could not remember _why_ it was so. He felt that in the dark recesses of his mind he _should_ and at one point _did_ know why his ears were pointed but his memory felt shattered. The child that had held his hand now stood near the door and shyly watched the proceedings.

"Hello little one, my name is Elladan. Do you remember who I am?"

Anthony sadly shook his head and pouted. Was he supposed to know this person?

Elladan was worried. Something seemed out of place. Elladan could not quite put his finger on it. The child appeared far too confused and kept staring at his pointed ears. Surely the child remembered him! He had been the one to comfort him when he had been in pain before his father took charge in the healing wing.

Elladan bent down to feel Tony's forehead and as he did so, the young one softly touched one of his ears. Startled, he glanced down and noticed curiosity etched across his childish face and Elladan could not help but grin. Elladan stood back up and beckoned Estel to come to him. Anthony glanced from Elladan to Estel and his face scrunched up in confusion as he concentrated on their differences. The tall one had pointy ears, yet the boy did not. Who were they? What were they? Anthony felt one of his own ears and noticed they were not pointed like the tall person, Elladan's were.

Anthony cried out as a fresh wave of pain assaulted him. His eyes watered and new tears ran down his chubby little cheeks.

Elladan whispered something to the small boy standing beside him by the bed and he ran out of the room with all haste. Elladan turned back to the hurting child and stroked his hair.

"What hurts you?"

"My tummy!"

"Do you feel ill or does it only hurt?"

"It hurts!"

"We will soon fix that little one. My father will be in shortly. You will be glad to know that your sister has been cared for and is recovering. When the two of you are well, you may see one another."

"I have a sissy?" He choked out through a sob.

Elladan started slightly and he frowned at the question.

"Surely you remember your sister Rebecca?"

A blank and empty expression was his only reply.

Elladan gaped at the child and groaned. This could NOT be happening! A heavy sinking feeling settled itself in Elladan's chest. He finally knew what the problem was.

_Valar! The child has amnesia!_

**Elrond's POV**

_Elrond heard a commotion down the hall and a great pounding of feet. Only a few seconds later, Elrohir flew into the room out of breath with the girl in his arms. Elrond did not expect to see her in such a horrible condition. _

_He gasped and forced back a cry of alarm. _

Elrond mentally shook himself and tried hard to convince himself that this was no mere child that suffered so, but one of his warriors instead. If he didn't pull a tight reign on his emotions he would not have the ability to heal the girl.

He had Elrohir set her on the same surgical table that the girl's younger brother had occupied only ten hours earlier. Elrond felt a wave of nausea when he glanced at her injuries once more.

"Elrohir, how did this young girl come about injuries such as these?"

"Father, it is a long story, perhaps best told once she is out of danger."

Elrond nodded his head thoughtfully and went back to work. After examining her he concluded that her broken leg would need to be reset before tending the gash which was seriously infected. Her entire leg was bruised in an assortment of colors ranging from yellow to black. Once he cared for these injuries her fever would come down of its own accord.

Because the girl was still unconscious, the Elf Lord thought it best to use some of his healing powers to keep her so, instead of administering any herbs. Elrond touched a hand to her burning forehead and mentally pushed her mind further into unconsciousness so she would not awaken while they were in the middle of tending her.

Once he was sure the girl would not awaken during the resetting procedure he had Elrohir hold her leg firmly in place. Elrond felt for the break and when he found it felt like vomiting. The bone had been broken cleanly in half! Why did a child her age have to suffer so much pain and suffering? The Elf Lord had to put up mental shields and shove his emotions to the back of his mind before allowing the healer within him to take charge. If the bone was not reset properly, there was a chance that further damage would be done, thus igniting everyone's fears: that her leg may have to be amputated. Already, Elrond could feel the blood flow in her leg beginning to slow. He had to move quickly!

Elrond deftly reset the leg after first pulling and then pushing the bone back into its proper place. The girl whimpered although unconscious and made no further indication that she was truly aware of what was going on. After resetting the bone, the gash on her leg began to bleed profusely. But a lot of it was hampered by the puss marring the injury and was thankfully slowed.

After two hours, the Elf Lord had successfully reset her broken leg, cleaned, sterilized, and stitched the infected gash, and carefully wrapped her injury within clean-cut, cloth bandages. The only concern now was the fever still raging within her. Elrond had also poured forth a little bit of his healing power into her fever ravaged body in the hopes that her immune system would kick in and fight against it. He had a few other healers take over for him and Elrohir went to rest from his journey.

Elrond was once again drained but not as badly as he had been after healing the boy. Speaking of which, Elrond decided to check on the young human to see how he fared. Surely he was awake by now? Estel being the little whirlwind that he was ran right into his legs after the Elf Lord had turned a corner on his way to Anthony's room.

"ADA! COME QUICKLY! THE BOY IS AWAKE!"

Elrond grimaced at Estel's rather loud but excited exclamation. At least his assumptions had been correct and the little Edain was finally awake.

"Hush ion nin! There are other sick patients down the corridor."

"Sorry ada! But Elladan told me to get you right away!"

"Elladan told you to…" Elrond frowned and his heart sped up slightly. His eldest son would only send for him if something was seriously wrong with a patient!

Elrond hastened down the corridor towards the room in which Tony occupied and little Estel had to practically run in order to keep up with his long strides.

He entered the room and smiled upon seeing the child awake but the smile soon turned into concern. The child was in pain. And he appeared to be far more confused than what was natural. Elrond acknowledged his eldest son before turning to the child lying in the bed. He felt for a fever as he had done only a few hours earlier and was relieved to feel that he was not as hot as he had been. As was customary whenever a patient awoke from a severe injury or surgery was to ask them a few questions.

"Hello little one, do you remember me?" Elrond slowly questioned.

The child looked up at him with tear filled eyes and shook his head no. Anthony appeared to be growing extremely frustrated and the answer he gave the newcomer upset him even more. He felt that he knew the Elf standing beside him but no memory came to him. This led to another sobbing fit and more pain as his stomach was jarred.

The Elf Lord dismissed Elladan and Estel assuring them he could take it from there. Elrond, filled with compassion and a strong desire to make the little boy well again, sat down on the bed and gently cradled the child. The sobs soon became sniffles and hiccups soon followed.

Elrond knew after questioning the boy that he had amnesia. This was not a surprise to him. When Tony did not immediately ask for his sister, the Lord of Rivendell had his suspicions. He knew that sometimes when something extremely traumatic happened to one so small, they often subconsciously buried the memory to escape the reality of pain. Not too mention that the sleeping herbs they used on him may not have completely worn off yet. Elrond in this case, knew exactly what to do to help him jog a memory.

As Elrond lovingly wiped the tears from the child's face he began to sing the elvish lullaby that he sang for him before the operation. Anthony began to calm and he snuggled a little closer, the comfort the Elf gave him made him feel better. Before long Elrond could begin to see a spark of recognition and when the lullaby had ended, began to repeat it over again.

Elrond was slightly startled when halfway through the song the little boy buried his face in his robes and began to cry again. Before he could ask what was troubling him, tear filled eyes met his and the child spoke.

"I want becka!"

Elrond smiled with relief when Tony apparently remembered everything but he knew that it was not yet over. It would break the little child's heart when he was told that he could not see his sister until the next day.

"I'm sorry penneth, but your sister is also sick. You may not see her until tomorrow."

After hearing this news Tony spilled more tears but did not utter a sound. He was growing tired again and the pain kept getting worse. Elrond knew it was time for another painkilling herb. It would be at least a week until the child could run around like a normal boy and play.

At Elrond's command, another mug of tea was brought to him. Once again he would have to spoon feed him. Elrond chuckled however when Anthony took one spoonful and scrunched his face up in disgust. He had seen this many times when Estel had been ill. Elrond would usually tell his foster son a story or sing to get his mind off of the tea. But would this child react in the same manner? He did not think up an answer to that question because Estel crept into the room. Elrond got a brilliant idea and grinned.

"Estel, ion nin. Come here!"

"Yes Ada?" Estel curiously approached.

"How about you get to know your new friend? _He has to take his medicine!" _Elrond whispered the last part.

Estel's eyes widened and he quickly hid a grimace of his own before turning to Tony and grinning.

"Hi! I'm Estel. What is your name?"

"I'm Tony."

"How old are you?"

Tony shyly answered by holding up and counting five of his fingers, the nasty tea suddenly forgotten.

"I am this many!" Estel held up six fingers.

Elrond took the opportunity to feed the distracted human some of the tea while Estel became the chatterbox he so dearly loved. He only got three spoonfuls in before the child took notice once again.

Estel noticed that the boy refused to open his mouth for the spoonful of tea and got an idea.

"Guess what! My ada had to give me that same tea once before too when I was sick. He said that if you drink it you will become a big strong warrior! It doesn't taste very good but he told me that if I wanted to get better I had to drink it. And after I did I felt better right away and the next day I got to go outside and play again!"

Tony's eyes widened at hearing this and he looked back up into the face of his caretaker. Elrond shook his head in amusement. He knew that Estel was prone to exaggeration but the tale wasn't far from the truth. It was the day after the next that he was well enough to play but Elrond did not voice a correction.

The sick boy wanted to get well as quickly as possible, especially since he made a new friend. He drank the tea without argument but couldn't help grimacing a few times. He snuggled up to Elrond seeking comfort. It was getting late and Elrond bid Estel to get ready for bed.

"Pwease stay with me! I'm scared."

"Of course I will stay with you. I assure you that you will not be alone this night." Elrond subconsciously tightened his hold on the sleepy child and began to sing to him once more. In a matter of minutes, the young child had drifted off into a dreamless and pain free sleep. Elrond tucked the human into his bed and kissed him on the head before leaving. He would make sure that someone sat by the boy through the night. Elrohir was the first to volunteer after he awoke.

Now all they had to do was guide the children down the road to a full recovery.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hannon le to my reviewers: Telboriel, lileimeim, werecanigeteyeslikethose, AmyAmidala, Elwing-Evenstar, childoftheking, and Dreamer11563! Please continue to read and review! **

**Just to let all of you know, I've just been seriously flamed by an unknown person that has added me to a C2 community titled "The worst of the Worst". Go ahead and check it out for yourselves. **

**And if that person is reading this now I'm going to let you know something! I don't give a damn if you think this story is bad AND I'm going to keep on writing it whether you like it or not! All I care about are those out there that DO like it. As far as I'm concerned you are a coward and probably can't write worth a $O#! Go do the world and some of these authors a favor and go fall off the nearest CLIFF! **

**For my loyal fans and friends I want to thank you for standing behind me and supporting me with my story. Also, for those of you that aren't at fault for the above accusations and for my temper, please ignore it. Thanks again. **


	17. Stuck in A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Go back to chapter one. Anthony, Rebecca, Hillander, and Thomias are MY characters.

Author's Note: I want to give a shout out and a huge thanks to all of my reviewers and fans! It means a lot to me that you have been enjoying this story so much and that you have stood beside me and backed me up despite what some stupid people have said in an attempt to shut down this story. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Chapter 17

"_Run Rebecca! And don't look back!" _

_Rebecca's throat constricted as the horrifying nightmare took wing once again. She ran through dense undergrowth through a dark forest with Hillander, her stepfather hot on her trail. In his hand he wielded a bloodied knife. _

"_Come back here you filthy brat!" _

_Rebecca paid no heed to those hate filled words and sped on. But like in most nightmares, her legs soon began to feel like lead weights. Hillander was catching up and he was so close that she could hear his breathing. The surroundings in the dream changed from the natural colors of a forest to a nightmarish, bloody hue. She sobbed and continued on, fear slowing her progress. _

_She tripped and fell and screamed when she felt a stabbing pain in her leg. She looked down and horror filled her eyes when she saw that Hillander had been the one to stab her. She tried to crawl away but Hillander prevented her from going anywhere. He pulled the knife out and grinned evilly when Rebecca screamed bloody murder again. _

"_I'm going to kill you! And there will be NO ONE TO SAVE YOU!" Hillander screamed maniacally. _

_He waved the knife, now slick with her own blood in front of her face. Her entire body trembled and she could do nothing to stop the torrents of tears running down her face. _

"_I don't want to die! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Rebecca mustered up enough courage to scream back at him._

"_Because you are a filthy good-for-nothing piece of trash AND I HATE YOU!"_

_Rebecca screamed in anguish and pain as Hillander brought the knife down upon her in quick successions. She could feel herself slipping away as rivers of blood flowed beneath her wounded body. The pain vanished and was replaced with a numb feeling that spread like wildfire throughout her body. The red hue of the nightmare slowly receded and darkness began to creep in around her. _

"_I'm so sorry Anthony. Please forgive me." _

_Rebecca shuddered and she breathed her last_

Ahealer by the name ofTiriel, currently watched over Rebecca. It had been three days since Lord Elrond had tended her. All had been going well it seemed. Her wounds were healing nicely and her fever was no longer life threatening.

But Tiriel frowned when she noticed a change in her condition as she routinely checked her wounds. Only moments before Rebecca had gone deathly pale and her body went cold. Now she began to thrash and scream. Tiriel did all that she knew how to do to awaken her but nothing worked. She cried out for assistance.

One of the twin sons of Elrond had been passing by when he heard her cry of alarm and immediately ran in to aid her. Elrohir hastily checked Rebecca's condition. Rebecca was going into arrest, meaning her heart was stopping. She continued to scream but did not intake any air. Soon her lips turned blue and the screaming ceased. Rebecca began to wheeze as she tried to intake breath.

Elrohir screamed for his father who was only a few doors down the hall.

"ADA! COME QUICK!"

A few seconds later, Elrond came skidding into the room and ran to Rebecca's bedside.

He placed a hand on her forehead and began to rapidly speak in elvish.

Elrond sighed with relief as her breathing evened and her heart began beating once again. This was the third time that one of the two children had nearly scared him into an untimely grave.

Elrond's brow furrowed in concentration; he detected something was still amiss within Rebecca. Elrohir took notice of his father's expression change and quietly asked what was wrong.

"She is immersed in a dream state and can not awaken on her own."

The Elf Lord had to make a choice. He had two options before him. One, he could attempt to enter her mind and lead her out of the dream. This option was risky because it usually only worked with elves. The few times he had attempted it on humans, it only worsened their condition. But there was a chance that it would work with children, since a child's mind is less complex. The second option, was to use his healing power to draw her to wakefulness. This might be even more dangerous considering it would drain a lot of energy from him and possibly render him unconscious. If that were to happen there was a chance that she would relapse and return to her previous condition during his absence.

Elrohir placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Elrohir was aware of the choice that lay before his father. He had seen it many times before in the past. Elrohir had no doubt in his father's ability and knew with certainty that whatever choice he made would be for the best.

Elrond weighed the options before him and thought about what would be best for his patient. It did not take long for him to make up his mind and he prepared himself for the plunge into Rebecca's mind.

_At first all he could see was darkness but eventually a dim light appeared up ahead. As he drew closer he noticed that he had chanced into a forest. He shuddered when the forest went from green to blood red as he continued further. _

"_What kind of horror has this child truly suffered?" The Elf Lord murmured to himself. _

_He continued on until he heard a child sobbing. Elrond quickened his pace. He was close, he could feel it. The sobbing grew louder with each step that he took and before long he found himself in a small clearing. There was young Rebecca covered in red. She was curled into a ball, shaking and sobbing. Joyful that he found her, Elrond approached a little closer and realized a split second later that it was not just the red background of the nightmare but HER blood. She was covered head to toe in it and he could make out stab wounds. _

"_So this is why she nearly died. This nightmare nearly claimed her life. Who caused such madness!" Anger slowly rose up from the depths of Elrond's heart and he clenchedhis fists in rage. Some one had done something to harm this girl both physically and mentally and he would get to the bottom of it one way or another._

_His steps faltered and heslowed his pace. She showed no indication that she was aware of his presence._

_Before he could speak her name she began to talk to herself._

"_I don't want to die! I want to live. And I want to get out of this place. He was right…no one can save me now…"_

_Elrond heard in the distance something crashing through the underbrush followed by an angry voice and evil laughter that froze even the Elf Lord's heart. _

_He turned to look back at Rebecca and noticed that she too had heard who was coming. She began to whimper and curled into a tighter ball. _

_Elrond had to strain his ears to hear what it was that she said next. What he heard made his blood boil._

_**Rebecca's POV**_

"_Why won't it end? Somebody help me please! Don't let him kill me!" She whispered softly into her chest and began to tremble uncontrollably._

"_Rebecca! You must come with me. I can save you from this place." Elrond commanded in a gentle but firm voice. _

_Rebecca looked up and hope filled her soul. She took notice of the new being standing in the clearing near her. A brilliant light radiated around him and she felt safe for the first time in her young life. She also noticed that her rescuer was an elf! Fear soon replaced it though when Hillander entered the clearing. _

_Elrond turned startled and looked at him before turning back to Rebecca. _

"_Rebecca! This is only a dream! You MUST come with me." Elrond pleaded this time._

_She felt paralyzed by fear. She wanted desperately to get up and run to her rescuer but in doing so, would run across Hillander's path. Rebecca could not help but look upon the blade held in her evil stepfather's hand. She shuddered and looked pleadingly at the new elf._

"_Please don't let him kill me!"_

"_Rebecca, you must come to me! I can not interfere. You must defeat your fear on your own! This is only a dream, child. Whoever that man is, I promise you, he isn't really here. This is all in your mind. Now come to me and you will not be harmed by him ever again!" _

_Rebecca found the courage to run to him after hearing his words. Her legs no longer felt heavy and it felt like she was flying. She soon felt herself being enveloped in a protective embrace and whispered once more, "Don't let him hurt me!" before the nightmare faded and darkness filled her mind once again. But this time, peace replaced the terror and somehow she knew that she was not alone, even as Elrond whispered to her that he was leaving for only a moment._

Elrond slowly left Rebecca's mind after making sure that the nightmare would not return once he was gone. He left her in a state of rest. Here he could awaken her with ease.

"Rebecca! Tolo dan nan galad!"

Rebecca stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blearily made out three blurred figures standing beside her. One of them held her hand and whispered, "You are safe. There is nothing to fear."

She desperately wanted to reply but found her throat far too dry to even attempt it. One of the other blurry people brought a cup to her lips and helped her drink fresh, cold water. She mumbled a 'thank you' before settling herself back into the pillows.

The figures around her slowly came into focus after a minute or two and she recognized two of the three.

"Elrohir! And, I'm sorry, I never caught your name…" She trailed off slightly embarrassed.

The Elf grinned at her before introducing himself.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. Welcome to Rivendell Rebecca!"

"Thank you for helping me. I would be…I would be…" She could not bring herself to say the dreaded word. But she thought it. _I would be **dead** if he did not save me._

Elrond appeared to have known what was on her mind and reassured her. "Think nothing of it. We are all very grateful to have you here with us."

She sighed as weariness stole over her. But panic flared through her when she remembered her brother.

"Where is…"

"Anthony? Your brother is fine. He is still ill but is recovering. I assure you, all is well with him."

Elrond gave instructions to Tiriel and told her to prepare a sleeping tea for Rebecca in the next hour for pain after examining her leg injuries again. He bid Rebecca to rest before swiftly leaving the room.

Lord Elrond had a new mission on his mind. He was going to get to the bottom of Rebecca's injuries NOW. Elrond called a meeting with his sons and the three met in his study. At long last, answers would be revealed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hannon le to my reviewers: grumpy861, lileimeim, Dreamer11563, Telboriel, lilandriel, AmyAmidala, werecanigeteyeslikethose, childoftheking, and Elwing-Evenstar! Please continue to read and review!


	18. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And sorry I have not updated in an ENTIRE MONTH! It was due to final exam week at school, moving out of state, and writers block. I can seriously use some suggestions!

Chapter 18

Elladan and Elrohir met their father in his study. Elrond sat behind his desk and beckoned them to be seated. The Elf Lord was going to get to the bottom of Rebecca's injuries NOW. He bid them to speak and retell everything that transpired from the moment the children had been found.

The twins did as their father instructed and related everything, not one detail was left out. When they got to the mercenary, Elrond sat a little straighter and an ember of anger flared to life within his eyes. His sons captured his full attention as they took turns recounting all that they had learned about the mercenary and what he had done to the kids. Once they were finished Elrond was nearly spitting mad with rage upon hearing such news and went so far as to cross the room to retrieve his sword. How could a man be so twisted and evil and harm such innocents?

Elrond calmed after seeing his sons cringe at his outbursts. They knew all too well never to anger their father. The outcome was never pretty. They knew he wasn't mad at either of them, and they felt a small twinge of pity for the mercenary when he arrived here.

"He is to arrive tonight Adar. He is in Glorfindel's charge as I mentioned earlier."

"Yes. And when he comes he shall receive his just reward!"

Later that evening…

Glorfindel grinned when he caught sight of the gates to the courtyard in Rivendell. He and the other guards quickened their paces and before long everyone was dismounting and greeting their Lord at the steps to the Last Homely House.

Thomias bowed before Lord Elrond and they exchanged greetings. Thomias had been to Rivendell a couple of times before on errands for the Rangers of the North. He questioned the ancient Elf about the two young children and was given directions to their rooms.

Glorfindel came last with the mercenary bound tightly by a sturdy elven rope. The Balrog Slayer sneered at the man before roughly shoving him to his knees before Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond kept calm and collected, keeping an unreadable mask in place. He would make the mercenary sweat a little. The man, Raun, raised his eyes to meet his and hatred glinted within them. Elrond resisted the urge to strangle the man and addressed the criminal before him.

"What is your business with the two young children?"

Raun grimaced when Glorfindel picked him back up by the shirt collar and forced him to stand.

"Answer quickly or face severe consequences!" Elrond's mask crumbled and fury slowly crept across his face.

"None of your business, ELF," Raun spat with contempt.

"Very well, have it your way, mercenary. We shall continue this interrogation at the crack of dawn."

Elrond then locked his gaze with Glorfindel's and his commander and dear friend nodded in understanding. Elrond glared at the stony faced man before spinning on his heel and returning indoors. Glorfindel was going tokeep the mercenary guarded under lock and key until the morning.

Elrond went to check on his children before returning to his young patients. He opened his twin sons' rooms and found them empty. He next stopped by both Estel's and his own rooms and they too were unoccupied.

He proceeded down the hall towards Anthony's room and laughter graced his ears. A few minutes later he was greeted with a warm sight. Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir were all gathered around Anthony's bed telling him a bedtime story. Anthony looked much better. He was no longer pale and his fever was gone. His stomach was still very sore and tender but other than that, he was blossoming into the vibrant boy he once was.

Elrond's presence at the door went unnoticed and with a grin, continued on down the hall to check on the girl.

He found the ranger, Thomias, sitting beside the child's bed. She was still resting and her dear friend kept watch over her. Elrond entered the room and took a seat beside the ranger. The two adults sat in companionable silence, the wheels in their minds constantly churning.

"I've been thinking…" Thomias started.

"So have we all, my friend," Elrond's eyes glittered warmly in the candlelit room.

"These children have no where to go now. Rebecca told me everything." Thomias's voice quavered with pent up sorrow.

"And what did she tell you?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I left it in Rebecca's hands to share the tale."

"No, I must know. Please tell me."

Thomias sighed in resignation and ran a hand through his hair.

"She told me that before the mercenary came along, she witnessed her mother's murder."

The Elf Lord's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Well that certainly explains where her nightmare came from._

"Please continue."

"It wasn't the mercenary that committed the murder…it was her stepfather."

Elrond frowned at the statement clearly remembering the man wielding the knife in Rebecca's nightmare. He put two and two together and his frown deepened.

"Was he accompanying the mercenary?"

"No, the mercenary was acting alone but we have no doubts about his employer."

"But why would their stepfather hire a mercenary and send him after them? What is this man's motive?"

"Personally sire, I believe that he hired the mercenary to take out the kids so that the murder of his wife could be pinned on someone else.The stepfatherwas planning on double playing him. After all, with a good sob story, no one would ever believe anything the mercenary said in his defense."

The wheels in Elrond's head spun with greater intensity as he tried to figure out the entire scheme. He had a gut feeling that more was at play than what was being presented to them.

"I would have you aid me when confronting the mercenary. We will get to the bottom of this. For the time being the children will remain in your charge. I will notify your superiors of the situation and that you will remain in Imladris for a while longer."

Thomias positively beamed at the news.

"Thank you my Lord, I would be honored!"

**Later that evening… **

Rebecca stirred and groggily awoke to a most pleasant surprise.

"Thomias! You're back!"

"Indeed I am. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that you are here!"

"You have a visitor."

Rebecca sat up a little straighter in order to see the small figure standing in the doorway.

"TONY!"

"BECKA!"

Elladan had aided the boy in walking the few steps from the next room and now lifted the child into the air before promptly setting him down on the bed beside his big sister. The children both had tears of joy in their eyes, both of them thankful for the same thing; that they were both still alive and getting well.

The two gently embraced, both concerned for the other's injuries and then began talking a mile a minute about their personal adventures while in their stay in Rivendell thus far. The two continued on long into the evening until they both fell into peaceful dreams.

**The next day…**

Elrond decided it was best to hold the personalized council in his study. Those present would be the guilty man standing trial, himself, Glorfindel, Thomias, and his twin sons.

The mercenary was still bound, only this time, bound to his chair courtesy of the twins.

"It's a good thing we practiced that particular prank on Erestor," Elrohir whispered.

"Indeed, I think we've finally mastered the chair tying technique."

The mercenary glowered and tried to look as menacing as possible but after the first two minutes decided against it since he was far outnumbered and very cowardly when it came to such odds. He switched from the menacing tactic to the 'slump down and look as insignificant as you can' tactic.

Unfortunately for him, none of those tactics worked because all present, the majority angry elves, were all too eager to make him suffer.

Elrond called all to order before beginning the criminal's interrogation.

After two hours of constantly questioning the man (and scaring him with nonchalant talk of various torture methods) found out all they needed to know.

He was hired without a doubt by the stepfather named Hillander. And from what the mercenary said, if the elves certainly refrained from killing him, Hillander would finish the job himself for failure.

This concerned all the elves present at his news. Was the mercenary hinting that Hillander KNEW of Rivendell's location?

If that was the case, both of the children were in more danger than before. From what the mercenary described of the crooked stepfather, he would stop at nothing to kill the two children, even if he had to do it himself.

This worried Elrond to no end. He sensed truth in the mercenary's words and knew from what he had both heard and seen for himself that Hillander was bent on his word.

"Why does this man want his two stepchildren dead?"

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!"

Glorfindel struck the man on the head for talking insolently to the Lord of Imladris.

"Answer the question!"

"I SWEAR! I do not know why. I don't ask questions of my employer as long as I'm paid."

Elrond sensed a trace of deception behind his words although the words themselves rang true. He stood before the man and allowed the slimy human to feel his wrath at having been lied to.

"You are hiding something. TELL ME WHAT IT IS! Or I will see to it that you are tortured in the cruelest of manners until you beg for death. But know that we will not give it to you!"

Everyone knew that what Elrond said was untrue. None of the elves or even Thomias had to heart to actually torture the man to the extent of what he was referring, although many wanted to strangle him a bit.

Raun cowered away from the intimidating Elf and mumbled.

"Speak up so that all present may hear you!"

"I said, I overheard Hillander plotting something."

"AND!"

Raun sighed knowing there was no way out of this one.

"He said something about getting his long lost revenge. He mentioned a name but it was unimportant at the time."

"It isn't unimportant now, I assure you," Glorfindel growled beside the bound man.

"The name was Thomias. He wanted revenge on him for something he had done to his son."

Thomias turned pale and literally stopped breathing. His heart quickened and he fell to his knees after his body went weak beneath him. He clutched his hands to his head as a horrible flashback seared his brain.

_He was encamped at the Ranger's outstation and assigned guard duty. The youngest member of the team was a young lad only 15 years of age. His name was Theriad, son of Hillander Alastar. _

_His father was currently back at camp strategizing their next move against the growing orc problem. The orcs were getting far too bold and were moving closer and closer to Ranger camps across the land. _

_Thomias had a gut feeling they were planning something. But at the same time, orcs aren't too bright either. There was some foul deed awaiting them. He could feel it in the air surrounding the camp. Thomias had urged the leaders to pack up and move on but they denied his request. In the end, he had been forced into guard duty. _

_He and his young charge stood at the base of a tree listening intently for something out of the ordinary. They could hear nothing. Hours passed with no sign of orcs or any other foul creatures but the uneasiness grew within Thomias. A strong sense of foreboding made his senses scream at him to run. Thomias shoved Theriad aside as an arrow whizzed past the spot that the boy had been standing only a moment before. The two of them notched arrows to their bows and went further into the dense foliage surrounding them for cover. _

"_Theriad, go back to the camp and raise the alert!" _

_The boy was wide eyed and clearly terrified at the idea but nodded his head and took off. Thomias released his first arrow as about two dozen of the foul creatures emerged from the first line of trees. He released about three more before drawing his sword. They swarmed around him and converged on his location. _

_Theriad stopped running towards the camp to look back behind him. He saw Thomias valiantly fighting but clearly outnumbered. The boy hesitated and decided to do what he must. _

_He stood his ground and let his arrows fly into the thick cluster of orcs surrounding his mentor. He drew is sword and with a battle cry rushed back to the fray and to Thomias' aid. _

_Thomias saw him running back and shouted for the boy to stop and retreat. But the boy was determined to help and began cutting down orc after orc. Thomias was fighting a losing battle. _

"_THERE ARE TOO MANY! WE MUST RETREAT!" _

_He felt despair at the boy's foolishness. Now he had to not only protect himself but the boy as well!_

_He spotted an orc archer up in the trees and saw who the intended target was to be. _

_With a cry he shoved Theriad aside and parried another sword blow before impaling his attacker. He heard a scream and his blood ran cold. _

_Instead of saving and protecting the boy from harm he had pushed the boy into it. Even though the archer in the trees missed once Theriad had been pushed, another archer opposite that one shot Theriad in the back. Thomias turned and took in the devastating scene. The boy had died instantly. _

_He heard other shouts and battle cries emerge from somewhere behind him and knew that help had arrived. Thomias sustained a deep gash to his forhead but other than that was fine. He retreated to take rest and allowed his men to finish off the enemy. Thomias scanned the area and his eyes fell short on one lone ranger standing near the top of the forested hill. Hillander's eyes were watery and wet and he glared with rage upon Thomias. _

"_YOU KILLED MY SON!"_

_With those last words he fled the battle and deserted the Rangers forever. _

End Flashback

To Be Continued!

Thanks to my reviewers: Katy, Telboriel, lil eim eim, darklady919, lilandriel, Elwing-Evenstar, childoftheking, Hikari Hiroko, werecanigeteyeslikethose, and Dreamer11563! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	19. Answers Forthcoming

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR. Only Rebecca, Anthony, Hillander, Theriad, Ruan, and Thomias are mine.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my reviewers for the support! I finally know where the story is going and actually have a plot to work with now. Please continue to read and review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Chapter 19

Thomias was lifted from the floor by two sets of strong arms and set upon a sofa. He was still lost in a daze as the last remnants of the flashback ended. _If the mercenary wants revenge upon me and he is targeting the kids, that only means one thing…_

Thomias shook his head clearly confused. It was impossible. He searched for six years and never found them. His wife and beloved daughter had died in the fiery flames. Witnesses had told him so. But within his heart there blossomed a flicker of hope that could not be denied.

Elrond patiently observed his friend and knew that Thomias would tell them the story in his own time. He knew a flashback when he saw one, thanks to thousands of years of experience. There was no doubt in the Elf Lord's mind that this flashback had something to do with the man Hillander.

Thomias met the gazes of everyone present, including the mercenary's. He took a slow shaky breath and recounted his past with the man named Hillander including his own personal life along with the supposed deaths of his wife and daughter. By the end of the tale he was near tears as were a few others within the room.

All of the elves were disgusted at this new revelation of a twisted vendetta against their Ranger friend. Even the mercenary wore a shocked expression at the news.

"If this Hillander fellow is so intent upon his supposed revenge, why bring those two children into it?"

"Exactly what I was wondering."

"It doesn't make sense."

"I have a suspicion but I do not want to subject myself to false hope. I will return by mid-meal." Thomias excused himself.

The elves all looked at each other in bewilderment. All except Elrond Peredhel, who wore an expression of understanding.

Thomias briskly jogged towards Rebecca's room as his mind reeled with so many unanswered questions. He was aware of the early hour and hoped that she was awake.

When he got there he was relieved to find her reading in bed. He knocked on the doorframe so as not to startle her and quietly entered.

"Rebecca I need to speak with you about something that has just recently been on my mind."

"Of course, what did you want to talk about?"

"This is about your past and possibly mine as well."

He sat himself down on the bed next to her as she placed the book aside.

"How did you and your brother come to live under the house of Hillander?"

"Well, my mother and I used to live in a small cottage not too far from where we ended up with Hillander. I was about five years old when she and Hillander married. I didn't see much of my real father. He was always gone for months at a time. It made mommy sad. One night there was a fire and our house burned down and I've had nightmares ever since and…"

Rebecca didn't get a chance to finish because a startled cry came from beside her and she saw Thomias looking at her with a new light shining in his eyes.

He thickly swallowed and found his voice long enough to ask one last question.

"Was your mothers' name Marian?"

Now it was Rebecca's turn to jump and she fought down the butterflies in her stomach. She never really cared one way or another about her mother's name because she was known as 'mother' all her life. But, her name WAS Marian. Her stepfather used her mother's name like a curse whenever she wasn't around. Rebecca felt a strange sensation growing over her, like there was something more to Thomias. Like there was a deeper connection to him somehow. She had felt it the moment they first met, even though she had been wary of him in the beginning. Almost like she had known him her whole life…

"Yes, that was my mother's name."

Thomias hastily excused himself and leaned heavily against the wall for support outside of Rebecca's bedroom. Tears fell freely from his face but they were not tears of despair or sadness for once. They were tears of pure joy. _My daughter lives! Young Rebecca has been my daughter this entire time! How could I have been so blind? _

Yes, now that he thought about it Rebecca really had reminded him of his daughter. _That's only because she really is, you dolt!_ Thomias snorted at the irony of it all. He peered back through the doorway to see her lost in her book. He smiled as the sunrise cast a soft light upon her and made her glow. Rebecca looked a lot like her mother.

He took a deep breath and wiped his face off with the sleeve of his tunic. Thomias simply could not believe it! Then, did that mean all of it was a lie? Did that traitor Hillander bribe the townsfolk to lie about his wife and daughter's deaths? Thomias felt a wave of nausea hit him. His family had been right beneath his nose the ENTIRE time! If that was the case, that would explain why the slimy villain changed his daughter's name! Her original name used to be Selah, now it was Rebecca. The original joy he had been feeling momentarily was soon replaced by anger. _When I get my hands on that coward I will make him pay for stealing my family from me!_

Thomias felt that now was not the time to reveal to Rebecca that he was her true father just yet. There were so many questions that he still needed answers for. Not to mention the shock he was still recovering from.

He needed counsel from Lord Elrond. He was very wise and would know what to do on the matter. Thomias sprinted down the hallway towards his study.

When he got there the only one present was one of the twins. Thomias was almost sure it was Elladan but couldn't be positive.

"Elladan?" Thomias tentatively questioned.

"Sorry, I'm Elrohir."

Thomias frowned, he hated being wrong. It seemed he'd been getting a lot of things wrong lately.

Elrohir, always sensitive to other's emotions quickly tried to reassure the man.

"Don't worry, a LOT of people get us confused. But to tell us apart, I usually wear green and my elder brother Elladan wears blue since he is heir to the valley. If you are looking for my father, he is in the library."

"Thanks very much!"

Elrohir blinked in surprise when the man vanished from the doorway as quickly as he had come. He shook his head and continued shelving books on the wall before muttering, "Rangers."

Thomias sped out of the room and back down the hallway eager to catch Lord Elrond before he migrated to another part of Imladris. After all, that Elf was always on the move. The thought about his daughter was his current thought and pure elation gave him such speed that a bystander would swear his feet didn't touch the floor at all.

When he found him he had to slide across the polished floor before he could tackle the ruler of the hidden elven realm.

Elrond looked up at him and smiled and beckoned him to sit down with him at a polished wooden table.

"So, you have found the answers to your questions I presume?"

_Wow…Lord Elrond certainly cut the crap and got straight to the point._

"Yes as a matter of fact. Lord Elrond, my daughter is ALIVE!"

"That is marvelous news!"

"You won't believe who she is either!" Thomias continued on excitedly with a raised voice not really caring who overheard them.

"REBECCA! She is my daughter!"

Elrond feigned surprise and played along. He had secretly figured it out. After all, the girl did resemble him quite a bit.

"I haven't told her yet. I'm afraid that if she knows it will make her an easier target for the stepfather if he does in fact know the location of this valley."

Elrond nodded his head thoughtfully.

"It would also encourage the stepfather to inflict more harm upon the girl now that you know who she truly is," Elrond supplied by way of an answer.

"Then what must we do?" Thomias allowed the previous worry he had been feeling to seep into his voice.

"Fear not my friend. This valley is well guarded and protected. Sentries will alert us hours before anyone reaches the gates or the courtyard. I assure you, no one can get through my borders without at least one person knowing about it."

Thomias nodded his head in agreement and thanked Elrond for his time.

While those two had been conversing, a cloaked figure eavesdropped from the ledge above the balcony. He watched his enemy retreat back down the hallway before melting back into the shadows. With a sinister grin plastered to his face he sought out the one that would make his revenge complete. But first, he had to pay a visit to an old friend…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hannon le to my reviewers: Elwing-Evenstar, Nelarun, childoftheking, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Telboriel, Jessigurrl, lilandriel, lileimeim, darklady919, Dreamer11563, and AmyAmidala! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

A/N: I assure you that the next chapter will be longer! I ran out of ideas for this one. Sorry AGAIN about the cliff hanger. This one does seem to be the worst cliffie out of the entire story…hehe…MEEP! Runs away as angry mob materializes out of nowhere.


	20. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: View previous chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks again for reviewing!

Chapter 20

Hillander couldn't believe his luck. The entire time that the mercenary had both pursued and inflicted harm upon the kids, Hillander had been following him the entire way and had witnessed everything. A sickly grin spread across his face at the memories. The children were naïve in believing that they were safe from him in Rivendell.

Even though this was only his second time in the hidden valley, he knew enough about it that it had been relatively easy sneaking inside. He owned a recently acquired dart shooter from the Easterlings that knocked out the one shot by it. He had overcome many of the sentries with his newly favored weapon. Not to mention a few of the hidden guards up in the trees were now lying dead from having fallen.

Now that his long hated enemy knew about his daughter it changed his original plans. But before he could carry out the extent of his revenge he found his way to the detention area and found the one he was looking for. With a quick blow of his dart shooter, the two guards watching the mercenary fell to a crumpled heap. Hillander grabbed the jail cell keys.

"Slacking on the job, are we?"

"No! You can't be here!"

"Oh, but I am! And you of all people should know _why_ I am here."

"No, please! Spare my life and I will forever serve you!"

Hillander shook his head in mock sadness and shook his index finger as if reprimanding a misbehaving child. Then he pulled a dagger from his belt. He smiled wickedly at the mercenary and ran his fingers along the blade testing the sharpness.

"I'm afraid that this blade is a little blunt. Pity. No matter, we can still have a little _fun_."

Raun involuntarily shivered knowing without a doubt that the end was near for him. And from the sound of it, would be a most painful end too. He was roughly bound by some spare rope found in the next cell.

Hillander found an apple earlier in one of the sentries' pockets and now shoved it into the mercenary's mouth to stifle any screaming that would soon occur. Only the apple wasn't whole, it was cut up into many pieces and each piece shoved into his mouth so that no chewing would occur. The pieces of the apple were so large that the mercenary certainly couldn't spit them out either. He brought the blade close to the mercenary's throat and gently ran the blade across his neck. The Mercenary shook like a leaf caught in a violent storm and tried to edge away from him. But he was soon backed into a corner. He tried to scream as the knife nicked him but the pieces in his mouth nearly choked him.

Terrified out of his mind, the mercenary began to struggle violently and in the process a smaller, loose piece of apple got stuck in his throat blocking his airway. He tried coughing but of course his mouth was stuffed full. Hillander toyed with him a few more minutes. He was going to run him through his blade but noticed that the mercenary was choking. Even as he stood observing his fired employee, he decided against killing him at all. After all, if his death was that messy it would alert the elves to his presence. _No, better to let them thing this fool choked himself to death. _

He removed the larger apple pieces from his mouth and threw them on the floor. Then on his way out of the cell pulled the darts from the two elves he had knocked out. The good thing about the knock out juice on the tips of the darts was that it gave whoever had been shot amnesia upon awakening. So even if they had seen him before shooting them, they certainly would have no memory of him when they woke up.

He relocked the door before placing the keys back in the guards' pocket and placed them in a sitting position against the wall so that whoever saw them would believe they were sleeping on the job. Luck was still on his side because one of the guards had even been drinking from a bottle of wine. He made sure that it sat between the two.

_Perfect. Now anyone will believe they simply got drunk. They are SO out of a job._ Hillander cared less what became of the elven guards, as long as his revenge was complete.

Hillander replaced the hood over his face and slunk from shadow to shadow. Before long, he made it to his desired destination. Malice glinted within his eyes and he scoffed at the Ranger's blindness. He was about to pay for it dearly. The boy still lay sound asleep in his bed. With no idea what nightmare awaited him. With lightning speed, the former Ranger grabbed the boy and flew out the window. He covered the boy's mouth with one, thick gloved hand and threatened to harm him if he continued to struggle. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he nodded his head in the affirmative. Swift as a departing shadow, the kid along with the kidnapper disappeared from sight and eventually grew farther and farther away from Imladris.

One Hour Later…

Rivendell was in an uproar. Three of the sentries on the southern border had been found dead at the base of a large oak tree. Many elves were debating on whether or not it was an accident. After all, elves were sure footed and rarely fell from any height. For the time being, it would remain a mystery.

The two guards by the mercenary's cell did not get off the hook though. Everyone believed they had simply gotten drunk and neglected their duties. The mercenary was found dead with a piece of apple lodged in his throat. Healers declared that he had simply choked on it himself.

But what really got the place in an uproar was the realization of a kidnapping that happened right beneath everyone's noses. The kidnapped boy was none other than Anthony. Estel cried for the loss of his new friend and begged his elder brothers to go out and look for him. Elrond assembled search parties and Thomias volunteered to lead them.

But before anyone could leave, a note arrived for Thomias by a carrier pigeon.

The note read:

_Hello again, my old adversary. I have something that belongs to you. If you want him back, meet me by The West Side Clearing. You know of what I speak. Come alone, or you will carry the death of this young boy on your conscience. _

_Signed, an old Friend_

Thomias crumpled the note up in a furry before throwing it into the nearest fireplace.

"Only a coward would kidnap a child."

He explained the situation to Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins before heading off on his own. Thomias had a feeling that the mercenary wanted to finish what was started all those years ago. He just prayed the outcome wouldn't be the same. The location the mercenary had chosen for their final confrontation was the same place that his son had died all those years ago. He only hoped that the crazy, grief driven ex-ranger didn't do something stupid to the boy. Anthony was innocent after all, and had nothing to do with any of it.

"It's about time you got here. I was beginning to believe you'd never show!"

Hillander stood in the center of the clearing holding the bound boy by his shirt collar by his left hand and his sword in his other hand.

"You are more foolish than I ever imagined." Hillander spat by way of insult.

"Oh please, not everyone was gifted with as slow a wit as you."

Hillanders' eyes gleamed with hatred and he roughly held the sword blade against Anthony's neck.

"I have called you here so that at last we are on even terms with one another."

"What are you talking about! I tried to SAVE your son!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Hillander screamed with fury.

"I told your son to run back to camp to call for aid. But your stubborn boy ran back to save ME. I told him not to but he didn't listen. I saw one of the archers about to shoot him so I pushed him out of the way. It was only later that I realized there was one other archer taking aim at him that day. Hillander, you must realize, it was an accident!"

"I am capable of causing accidents' too!"

Thomias was getting fed up with this psycho. Time after time he told him the truth and he just wouldn't believe any of it. What was he to do?

"Let the boy go, this is between you and me."

"No, that is where you are wrong. SO very wrong my friend."

Now Thomias was confused. This Hillander guy was either completely nuts or actually knew something he didn't.

"Look, why are you bent on killing your own son? Surely you would have some love for him?" Thomias tried desperately to reason.

Hillander looked at him with wide eyes and then began to laugh as if what he just heard was the funniest thing in the world.

_What did I say?_

Thomias honestly believed that Anthony was Hillander's son. After all, he was only aware of his daughter's birth. The last time he left his wife there was no indication that she was with child. So naturally, he assumed after finding out that Rebecca was his daughter, that Anthony was her half brother. It only made sense that way.

"No, you are wrong. I can see the wheels turning in that rusty mind of yours. But I assure you, this little BRAT isn't mine."

For the second time in a week, Thomias endured another surprise of his life. _The boy is MY son? But how is that possible?_

Thomias knew it really WAS possible. After all, other Rangers had been gone from their families for years at a time and when they came back, found out they had had another child once they left. Instead of thinking so hard on it, Thomias studied the boy with a sharp eye. He never really noticed it before until now, but the boy DID resemble him a bit.

"Okay, let's assume for a moment that the boy really IS my son. Why on all of Arda do you want to hurt him? I mean, I never knew I HAD a son until this very moment!"

Hillander sneered at him and then spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Let's just say that I am resorting to the old laws of our people. You know, the eye for an eye, the tooth for a tooth, and now, a murder for a murder."

Thomias shook his head and resorted to pleading with him.

"I am NOT the one that killed your son. Those filthy orcs shot him! I had no part in it!"

"YOU KILLED MY SON, WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I SAW YOU DELIBERATELY PUSH HIM INTO THAT DAMN ARROW! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!" Hillander was turning beet red with rage.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!"

"No matter what it was you did or didn't do. It's time to settle this!"

Hillander shoved Anthony down to the forest floor and raised his sword prepared to impale the child. But before he could bring it down an arrow whizzed past Thomias' right ear and struck Hillander in his right arm. He howled with pain and dropped his sword. His eyes first grew frightened and then icy once more as he looked at someone standing behind Thomias.

"You filthy elves won't be able to stop me! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Hillander turned tail and ran. Elladan and Elrohir had followed Thomias at a distance and had promised their father before leaving that they would not interfere unless the child's life was threatened. So now, Elladan pursued the man, hot on his trail. Suddenly he came upon Hillander on the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall that surged into the Bruinen River. Elladan calmly met the crazed filled eyes of Hillander and slowly advanced towards him with his sword drawn.

"You don't want to jump. Be sensible and come with me."

"NEVER!" Hillander screamed with a mad glint in his eye.

_Man, this guy is really psycho!_

"How will you fulfill your revenge if you are DEAD!" Elladan tried to reason.

"I have my ways!"

With those final words, Hillander jumped off of the cliff and fell all the way down without a sound. Elladan followed the man's descent with his keen elven eyes until a deafening SPLASH echoed through the gorge. Elladan stayed and searched the water to see if he had survived the fall but he could see nothing. Chances were that the stepfather was now dead. But just to be sure, search parties would be sent later to scour the river for his body.

Elladan ran back to the clearing where his twin, the Ranger, and the boy were. Thomias was holding and embracing Anthony while sobbing his heart out. In that moment he felt like the proudest father ever to walk the planet. HE HAD A SON!

"Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I would like to introduce you to my son."

Both of the twins stared at him in shocked surprise and then grinned before congratulating him. The four of them walked back to Imladris, laughing and talking the entire way home.

Two Weeks Later…

The last of the search parties returned to Rivendell. There was no sign of Hillander's body. Everyone assumed he had died after all no one had ever survived a fall like that before. Now everyone was going back to the way things were before all the craziness happened.

But there was one thing that was different. A new family, brought back together through trying circumstances, were about to begin a new life.

Thomias was going to teach Anthony the ways of the Rangers and hopefully recruit him when he was the proper age. And Rebecca was going to stay for a while in Rivendell and train under Glorfindel in the ways of an elleth warrior since it was forbidden against the Ranger code to train women in the fighting arts. Her specialty was the bow and before long she was already excelling at it. Once she had learned enough about fighting she would return to her father and brother back at the Ranger's camp. Elrond bid them to visit, especially Anthony, so that Estel would still have a friend his age to play with.

The new family had never been happier. They were all afraid that it was all merely a dream and that they would soon wake up from it. But it was real. And the three grew closer as each week passed.

A few years later Anthony had grown into a bright young lad and was still on good relations with Estel. Rebecca was blooming into a beautiful young lady. And Thomias…was still Thomias.

Hillander was nearly a thing of the past and barely crossed their minds anymore. But that may have been the mistake that would cost them dearly in the future.

Because out of the darkness crept a sinister man with cold, malice filled eyes, hatred ever growing in his heart, and a new lust for revenge…

THE END?

Hannon Le to my reviewers: Jessigurl, darklady919, Lilandriel, childoftheking, Elwing-Evenstar, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Nelarun, and Dreamer51163!

A/N: Well, folks, the story is over. At least THIS one. Review and let me know if I should continue with a sequel or leave it alone. You guys have been so awesome this year! YOU ALL ROCK!


End file.
